The Reason
by WhiteRoseMarie
Summary: She's a Gryffindor Mudblood. He's a Slytherin Pureblood. He loathes her. She despises him. What happens when the Head Boy and Head Girl are thrown into a dangerous ordeal? Will love prevail? Or will all be lost?
1. Salazar Godric

**A/N: i shall only say this once. I DO NOT OWN HP. oh and pls read the A/N at the end of the chap. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Salazar Godric<p>

I couldn't help but beam as I looked around the Great Hall. All of my friends were chatting away happily. Opposite me, Parvati, Padma and Lavender were gossiping about a Ravenclaw who was supposedly pregnant. They were not at the top of my friends list, but they were still my companions. We did have our differences, well basically only Lavender and me, but both of us learnt to get past our "problem" and become friends. Near them, Seamus and Neville were arguing over some chocolate frogs. I giggled as I noticed Neville's face becoming redder by the second. No one messed with his chocolate frogs. And then there were my two best friends, almost brothers, Harry and Ron, sitting next to me engaged in some petty discussion about a pretty Hufflepuff.

Ever since the war last year, things have been pretty, well, normal actually. We all returned to Hogwarts for our seventh and final year. This year was going to be great because I was given the opportunity I have always wanted ever since first year. As I fingered the Head Girl badge pinned on the collar of my robes, I smiled. Mum and Dad would have been so proud.

_Oh no._

_There I go again, thinking about them._

I vowed ever since I heard of their death that I would never think about them. Not that I didn't care or didn't love them. It was just too painful to think that now I was all alone in life and that my parents who were always there for me, were gone. I did cry a lot, but then I realized that my parents would have wanted me to move on and do well in school, and not let their demise affect my academics, and ultimately my life. But time-to-time, I do remember them or think about them. I just can't help but ponder over how they would react over certain things like my last year, or me being Head Girl. All that keeps me going is the thought that they would have been so proud of me, and that they are always watching over me.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Harry shouted as he shook my shoulder gently. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention back to the two boys in front of me. Harry was looking at me quizzically. I seldom drifted away into my thoughts. Well, at least before the war. But then Harry understood the misty look in my eyes. He too lost his parents and so he understood what all I was going through. It was him that helped me cope with things after we defeated Voldemort. He became my brother, and I knew I was never truly alone if he was always there.

"You alright, Hermione?" he whispered. I nodded my head with a small laugh as I blinked back a couple of unshed tears. Harry just smiled and squeezed my hand. And that was all I needed to calm me down. That was all I needed for comfort.

"Oi! Mione! Since you're the Head Girl, do you know who the Head Boy is?" Ron questioned with his mouth full of food.

"First of all, Ronald, swallow before you talk. And second, no, I don't know who the Head Boy is. So I suggest you quieten down now that McGonagall is starting so that I can find out." I replied. Ron just rolled his eyes and turned back to the front.

"Welcome back, children, to Hogwarts! I trust you all are excited about another year ahead of you. For some, the last." At this point, my thoughts drifted back to all the crazy adventures I experienced at Hogwarts. From the Yule Ball, to Dumbledore's Army, to all the times we battled against Voldemort or Death Eaters. I just tuned out McGonagall's speech as all the memories came flooding back. Hogwarts was such a big part of my life. It always will be. This was where my family was. This was where I felt safe. This was my home.

"And for our Head Girl, we have Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!" my head snapped up as the entire Hall broke into applause and cheers. I smiled and blushed from all the attention as I slowly stood up and made my way to the front. Harry and Ron smiled at me proudly as I stood next to McGonagall.

"And for Head Boy, we have…" I closed my eyes and prayed it was someone nice and decent. Someone I could actually work with civilly. Someone whom I liked. A friend or at least an acquaintance.

"Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!"

My jaw literally plummeted to the ground.

_Malfoy?_

_How could Malfoy be Head Boy?_

_Head Boys were supposed to be responsible and noble and caring and just everything opposite of what Malfoy was._

As I watched Malfoy saunter to the front, I noticed him glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes back at him and seethed.

He was _not_ the only one upset about this arrangement.

Now let the feast begin!" McGonagall exclaimed before turning to me and Malfoy.

"You two, follow me. I'll be showing you your dormitory." She said before turning and walking away.

Malfoy and I sneered at each other before following after McGonagall. I made sure I was walking much faster than him, so that he was not in my range of sight. I was seething at the back of McGonagall's head.

_How could she make that monster Head Boy?_

"Right. Here we are. The Head's dorm. You two will be sharing a dormitory. Of course, there will be separate sleeping chambers, but there will be a Head's common room and you will have to share the bathroom."

"WHAT?" Malfoy and I shrieked in unison.

"Professor! Please! I cannot share a dorm with her. It was bad enough you made her Head Girl, but now I have to _live_ with this abhorring Mudblood? No way!" Malfoy shouted.

Tears filled my eyes as he hurled that word. I hated that word. For 6 years I was tormented with that word. And now I will have to endure it another year!

_No Hermione. Don't let him get to you._

I blinked back the tears and lifted my head straight. There was no way I was going to let him break me.

"Mr. Malfoy! I will not tolerate such name-calling and defiance! The decision has been made. The two of you are to live together in harmony and that is that. There will be no problems caused by the two of you. Am I clear?" McGonagall spoke with a hint of rage as she glared at me and Malfoy.

We nodded meekly. McGonagall told us our password- Salazar Godric- before leaving. Malfoy and I continued glaring at each other before entering the Dorm.

The Dorm was huge and generally magnificent. **(A/N: I'm not gonna describe it that much since I suck at these type of descriptions and generally, I don't wanna make the story too long and dragging.)**

The common room had a grand fireplace with three couched around it in a square form. The couches were a deep purple and the floor was carpeted gold. There were two bedrooms on either sides of the common room. One had silver walls and a green bed, presumably Malfoy's. The other had gold walls and a red bed, presumably mine. The bathroom was spacious and grand with a big silver bathtub and a golden vanity.

"Ok, listen up Mudblood. You don't come anywhere near me. I don't go anywhere near you. Stay away from me and maybe I will spare you your life. Don't ever enter my room and don't even speak to me unless under orders from the old cat Ginerva. Got that, Mudblood?" Malfoy spat before disappearing into his chamber and slamming his door hard, leaving me in the common room, stunned with tears running down my face.

He really knew how to break me…


	2. Patrols

**Chapter 2- Patrols**

I was lounging in the Head's Common Room, reading my favorite muggle book- Pride and Prejudice. Many people thought i was weird that I enjoyed Muggle books when I was a witch. I didn't care what people thought. I loved Muggle books. This one was my favorite as I loved the idea of true love breaking the boundaries of society image.

If only that was possible in real life.

But I knew it never would be.

One example of that impossibility lived just opposite me.

As I embarked on chapter 24, I heard the portrait swing open and loud footsteps marching into the room.

"Get off your lazy ass Granger. We have patrols now." Malfoy snarled in his usual cold voice.

"Well, Malfoy, maybe you aren't aware, but patrols do not start in another hour." I snapped back.

"How dare you use that tone with me? I would hex you right now if we weren't in Hogwarts. But I have better control than that. Any matter, McGonagall has changed the timings. Patrols are now. And she insisted that I call you along to join me. Stupid old cat." He muttered.

"Fine, Malfoy. I'm coming." I sighed, setting down my book and getting off the couch.

It had been two weeks since Malfoy and I moved in together as Heads. Our routine was always the same. We would try as hard as possible to avoid each other. If we ever crossed paths, he would just mutter _stupid Gryffindor _and I would just retort _twitchy Ferret-face_. We learnt to gain lots of self control from resisting the temptation of just hexing one another. I learnt to just ignore Malfoy's usual nasty comments. Surprisingly, he rarely called me 'Mudblood' any more. Mostly because he never had the chance to since we rarely spoke to each other. Or maybe he just grew out of it. Either way, I was pleased. I hated that name. After 6 years, I did become immune to that term. But then, in 7th year, it managed to crawl back into my life and found a way to permanently etch itself into me, literally. I still cringed whenever i glanced at my left fore-arm. No concealing or healing spell could ever get rid of the nasty scars. Still, I made sure no one ever saw it, not even Harry or Ron. I was too ashamed. I always restricted myself to baggy robes and long-sleeved tops. It was not so much the word itself that haunted me, but the memories. I did go through a lot during my years in Hogwarts, even a war! After all my dangerous, life-threatening encounters, I did become emotionally stronger and more mature. But that one memory of that grim night when I received those scars still tortured me in my nightmares. I would never forget how much pain I bore, how much I screamed and cried.

"Oi! Granger! Hurry up!" Malfoy called out from the portrait door, pulling me out of my trance.

I sighed as I rolled down the sleeve of my robe to cover up the nasty scars and trudged out of the room.

Patrols were really boring as there was no mischief or trouble going on, but we still had to do it. The hallways were dimly-lit and there was an eerie silence. At first, i was scared to be roaming around the school grounds at such late hours. But eventually, after the third or fourth day, i got used to it. Malfoy and I neither talked nor looked at each other. Either he would walk in front or I would. We didn't want to be anywhere near each other. There was an uncomfortable silence as we walked on. I mean, it was always quiet when we patrolled together, but tonight was different. There something about Malfoy's presence that was just so...tense. I risked a glance at him and noticed that he was lost in deep thought. His eyes were jumping around the ground and he didn't even notice me observing him. I furrowed my brows in confusion. He never looked so…serious and nervous. The last time I saw him with that far-off look and dark eyes was during 6th year.

_When he was contemplating how to murder Dumbledore._

I swallowed hard as I thought about whether the same thing was going on now. Sure, he ultimately didn't murder Dumbledore, but he was going to. He had the capacity to do so. But he couldn't possibly be thinking of those type of things. Voldemort was gone…wasn't he?

"If you don't stop staring at me, I_ will_ hex you."

I blushed and looked down, ashamed of being caught staring _at_ Malfoy, _by_ Malfoy of all people. For a second, the thought of asking him what was wrong crossed my mind. But I immediately shook it off.

_Why should I care about Malfoy's problems?_

_I hate him._

_Ha there was no confusion in that._

_The only reason I was concerned was because I didn't want the events of 6th Year to repeat themselves._

I saw him scowl at me with such a cold look in his eyes before walking ahead.

I breathed in deeply and sighed.

_And to think for a second I was actually concerned for him._

_No._

_I am not going to waste my precious last year in Hogwarts worrying about stupid Malfoy._

_Let him deal with his problems himself._

_I couldn't really care less._


	3. Suspicions

**Chapter 3- Suspicions**

That night, though I told myself I would not care, I was still rather bothered by Malfoy's peculiar behavior. He just looked like…he was hiding something. Even when he snapped at me, he had this defensive look in his eyes, like I had just accused him of something. Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy _was_ hiding something.

After all, he was a Death Eater.

A Malfoy Death Eater would definitely have secrets. But not even that was bothering me as much as the fact that Malfoy actually seemed…rather scared.

He looked like he was nervous about something.

He looked so…_vulnerable_.

I never thought I would see that day when _Malfoy _looked _vulnerable_.

As I continued to lie on my bed, thinking about Malfoy, I suddenly realized how silly I was being.

I was assuming all these things when I had just observed him for a couple of seconds. You can't judge someone just by a look on his face.

_Then again, it was not like he never judged you._

Yes, but I shouldn't be so concerned if he seems anxious about something. Why do I keep thinking about it when he should be dealing with his own problems and I shouldn't be worrying at all? For all I know, he could just be going through some personal issues, which in that case I really don't have to interfere.

_You just don't want Malfoy to cause any more trouble, because you know there is a possibility that could happen. After all, the only other time he was like this was when he was about to assassinate the Headmaster. I think it's fair to be suspicious of his intended actions, even more so since you are Head Girl and he is Head Boy._

But Voldemort ordered him to assassinate Dumbledore. Now that Voldemort is gone, what more harm could he bring?

_You never know with Malfoy._

I breathed in deeply, shaking my head as I questioned my mentality.

I was having an argument with myself.

Over _Malfoy_.

I sighed and just decided to forget about him. There was no use in thinking about '_what if's_'.

Whatever was going on with Malfoy, I really shouldn't worry about.

_But I'll still keep an eye on him. Something is definitely wrong, and if I find out anything serious, I'll definitely report it to Harry. But for now, it's better to just keep this to myself. I know how impulsive Harry could be. Besides, maybe I really am stressing myself over nothing. Maybe there really is no problem._

With that final thought, I blew out the candle on the small night-stand beside my bed and fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Tears

**Chapter 4- Tears**

The next morning in the Great Hall, Ginny and I were chatting away merrily.

I really missed her.

We used to spend so much time together before I became Head Girl and was caught up with my duties. I missed studying with her in the Gryffindor Common room. I missed chatting with in our dorm late at night before falling asleep. I missed hanging out with her, Harry and Ron whenever I went for patrols or meetings.

I just missed her a lot.

After all, she was my best friend.

And so, whenever I had the chance, I would always catch up with her and we would talk non-stop.

This morning, she was telling me a story about Ron. I laughed as she told me how he had got into an argument with one of the portraits.

As I was listening on, I caught a glimpse of platinum-blonde hair sitting opposite me at the Slytherin table.

_Malfoy._

As Ginny continued on, I turned me head discreetly to observe Malfoy.

He was sitting with his posse, as usual. Blaise Zabini, who was sitting opposite him, and Pansy Parkinson, who was next to him, were talking avidly to Malfoy. I also noticed how time-to-time, Pansy would place her hand on Malfoy's shoulder or thigh, and Malfoy would just shake her off.

I shook my head slightly and smiled.

Pansy was seriously the biggest, and worst, flirt ever.

I also noticed that though he seemed to be paying attention, his eyes would sometimes stray away into blank space and he would go into deep thought.

And then Blaise would ask him a question and he would snap back into reality.

This pattern was happening a lot throughout their conversation.

Soon, Blaise and Pansy decided to leave Malfoy out and just talk to each other as they saw he was not really listening anyway.

Malfoy just continued staring into the table, his chin resting on his hand as his elbow rested on the table. His other hand was drumming the table solemnly. He had a glum look on his face and that same far-off look in his eyes.

Again, I recognized that same face and posture from 6th year, during one of Dumbledore's speeches.

As I continued to observe him, I noticed something in his eyes which shocked me speechless.

Were those…

_Tears?_

His cold, grey eyes appeared silver for a second as they filled with tears.

I was utterly taken aback.

I had never seen Malfoy cry, except for when I punched him in Third Year, but that was from pain.

These tears actually seemed to soften his metallic, cold eyes for a second.

Again, he looked so…_vulnerable_.

But as soon as they came, they left.

He blinked back the tears and glanced up, only to meet me gaze.

He glared at me with so much hate, his eyes gaining back that cold, grey look. He scowled at me and turned his head back to Blaise and Pansy.

"Hermione? Are you listening?" Ginny prodded as she shook my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh…ya. Yes, Ron is really silly." I covered up, though I had no idea what she was talking about all this while. I only knew it had to have something to do with Ron.

Throughout breakfast, I couldn't get the image out of my head.

_Malfoy's tears._

They actually seemed to make him appear…soft.

It was such a bizarre sight.

_Malfoy tearing up, looking so vulnerable._

I was so curious, as to what exactly could make him tear up.

It had to be something really serious.

And the way he glared at me…

It was not like he was angry he caught me staring at him…

It was like he was angry he caught me staring at him _in tears_.

It was like… he was furious more with _himself,_ that he let me see him at his weak point.

Again, my mind strayed back to the memory of Harry telling me he saw Malfoy cry in the bathroom in 6th Year.

When he was engaged in all sorts of Dark activities.

_Merlin, what if Malfoy really is up to no good, again._

Now, I was sure, something was definitely up with him.

And I had to find out.


	5. You should be

**Chapter 5: You should be**

Later that day, I was sitting by the Black Lake against a tree, continuing on with my book. Ginny had some extra class to attend. All the boys were sitting in their dorm, goofing off. So that left me alone with some spare time.

_So, why not finish off the book?_

As I started on the final chapter, I heard snickering and the rustling of leaves. I turned to my left to see _him_, with his group of brainless followers, sauntering towards me.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" I grumbled.

"Oi! What makes you think you can openly address Draco like that? Show some respect for someone higher than you." Crabbe retorted.

I was pretty shocked. I didn't know Crabbe could speak an entire sentence.

"I will when that someone actually proves himself worthy of it." I snapped back.

Malfoy was about to open his mouth to say something when the bell rang.

"Come on, Draco. Just leave it. We'll be late for class." Blaise said.

As the gang started to leave, I placed the bookmark at the page I had stopped at and closed the book, standing up and brushing off all the soil from my robes.

Before I could take a step forward, Malfoy whipped out his wand and had it pointed at my neck. I glanced behind him to see his posse still heading to class, completely oblivious to the fact that their leader was not with them.

"Listen up, Granger. I know what you saw during breakfast today. And I'm warning you. If you dare mention that to anyone, I will not hesitate to use the Cruciatus Curse on you." He snarled.

"Are you referring to your display of waterworks?" I replied as innocently as possible with a smirk.

Finally, I had something over him.

"I'm serious, _Mudblood_." He snarled, stepping closer to me with his wand still at my neck.

His grey eyes bore into mine and I winced under his cold, intense glare. Still, I raised my head high to look him directly in his eyes.

"I am not afraid of you, Malfoy. Not anymore." I spoke softly but firmly, my eyes never leaving his.

He took in a couple of deep breaths, just glaring at me, before replying in a low voice.

"You should be."

With that, he slowly lowered his wand and backed off, before turning around completely and marching away.

I stood rooted to the spot, speechless.

_I should be?_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_And why did he look so…sad…when he said that?_

A million thoughts ran through my mind, but I then suddenly remembered that I was late for class. I just shook away my thoughts and jogged back to the castle.

_Later,_ I thought, _later I'll figure this whole thing out._


	6. Potions Class

**Chapter 6: Potions**

I walked into Potions class and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that the Professor was late, again.

I took my usual place besides Harry and Ron. Harry was telling me about his plans to become an Auror but I was not really paying attention. I was too distracted watching Malfoy a couple of rows behind us, and trying to decipher what he meant by I should be afraid of him.

Finally, Professor Slughorn walked into class and everyone went silent.

"Right, today we will be brewing Pepperup Potion. Can anyone tell me what it's for?" he asked.

I immediately raised my hand answered, "It's used to cure the common cold, Sir."

_Oh gosh, I learnt this during First Year. It's so simple! Professor Slughorn is always doing the simplest of potions. It's times like these when I kind of miss Snape. At least with him there was a bit of a challenge._

"Correct, Miss Granger. Now, I would like all of you to brew this potion in pairs."

_Pairs? Why would we need a partner to brew one of the easiest potions ever? Ugh, I could do this with my eyes closed. I don't need a partner. Nevertheless, hopefully I get someone good._

"Right. So…Potter and Brown. Weasely and Thomas. Zabini and Finnegan. Parkinson and Goyle. Longbottom and Crabbe. Granger and Malfoy…"

I didn't need to listen on because my jaw dropped open and I was in utter shock.

_Malfoy?_

_Of all the people I could work with, I get freaking Malfoy?_

I saw him sitting lazily at his desk as everyone moved around. He just sat there staring at me expectantly.

He wanted _me_ to go over to _him_.

_Ugh._

Grudgingly, I stood up with my textbook and made my way to him. I passed by Ron who muttered 'good luck'. I simply glared at him.

_Easy for you to say, you got Dean._

I slammed my book onto Malfoy's table.

"Get up. I am not doing this by myself." I snapped as he continued to just sit there.

"What? A simple cold potion too complex for you, Granger?" he smirked.

"Complex? Oh please, Malfoy. I could do it blindfolded in my sleep. But that doesn't mean I still do all the work and you get the credit. I'm not going to let you take advantage of me like that." I retorted.

"Fine, fine Granger." He muttered, standing up and flipping over the textbook.

"Get the ingredients. I'll set this up." He ordered.

"I will once you run that by me again, this time more politely." I replied.

"Oh don't start all that with me, Granger. Just go get the bloody ingredients!" he demanded again.

I seethed at him.

_He thinks he can just order me around like some House Elf?_

"No. Ask me politely or get the ingredients yourself." I smirked.

He stopped setting up the cauldron and walked up to me, towering over me by a couple of inches.

"Don't mess with me. I asked you to get the damn ingredients. So just get them. The faster you get the ingredients, the faster we can finish this and the faster I can get away from you, filthy Mudblood." He sneered.

_That did it._

"What is your problem, Malfoy!" I asked loudly, but not too loudly so as to avoid attracting attention.

"My problem? What is your problem? You're the one who can't just do what you're told!"

"Would it kill you to just say please and use a civil tone with me?"

"With you? Yes, it would! Now shut up and get the darn ingredients, Mudblood!"

"Don't call me that, you horrid, incorrigible DeathEater!"

"DON'T…don't ever say that word again." I spoke harshly and quietly, shaking with rage.

It was weird how nobody had heard our blowout.

_Probably because the class was quite noisy with chattering and laughing and bubbling sounds, and we were right at the back._

"Why, Malfoy? I'm just calling you what you are." I shrugged.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you know me. You don't know anything about me." He said in a low voice.

His face was inches from mine and he was staring down at me intently. His eyes were piercing right through me. It was like he was looking into my soul, and it freaked me out.

He backed away slightly and turned back to the cauldron with a sad and pained look on his face. For a minute I almost felt sorry for him at how broken he looked. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, closing his eyes. Finally, he looked up.

"Just get the ingredients, Granger._ Please_." He whispered the last word and I stopped for a second as I felt there was a double meaning behind that word. He said it almost pleadingly.

I nodded meekly and went over to the cabinet of ingredients.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, we didn't speak at all. Surprisingly, he was really efficient and good at brewing the potion and we finished earlier than the rest. Professor Slughorn came over to inspect our potion and said that it was the best of the class.

After lesson, we just parted ways and avoided each other as much as possible for the rest of the day.


	7. Building Walls

**Chapter 7: Walls**

For the next one month, Malfoy and I kept our distance. Thank Merlin we never had to work as partners again for any class. I rarely saw him after that, besides in classes.

He was never in the Heads Common Room.

He was rarely present for meals in the Great Hall.

He even stopped hanging out with his posse of brainless followers.

He was always just cooped up in his room, doing Marlin knows what.

Even when we went to Hogsmeade, I saw him separate himself from his clan and apparate somewhere.

I felt an urge to just run to Harry or Professor McGonagall and tell them that Malfoy was acting really weirdly, but I didn't want to blow things out of proportions. I decided to just continue observing him and waiting until I was sure he really was up to no good.

I was sitting in the Heads Common Room, working on a piece of homework. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, the silence was broken with three loud knocks on the door. I swung open the portrait door to find two people I least expected.

Blaise and Pansy were staring at me arrogantly, almost condescendingly. I felt like shutting the door in their faces as their smug looks were really starting to annoy me, but I was above that, and above them.

"Can I help you with something?" I casually asked.

Pansy quirked an eyebrow as she looked at me haughtily while Blaise took in a deep breath.

"Where's Draco? We're here to see him." He replied curtly.

_Of course they're here to see Malfoy._

_Duh._

Come in. He's in the room on the left. Do not expect me to call him out for you though." I answered as I opened the door wider to let the two Malfoy-Followers in.

"We weren't planning to ask you anyway, Mud-"

"Pansy! Just leave it. We're not here for her. We're here for Draco." Blaise cut her off before she could complete that stupid word.

I resisted the urge of wringing her neck there and then and just sat back on the couch, continuing on with my homework.

"Draco! Open up. It's us!" Blaise called out through Malfoy's door as he knocked on it.

There was shuffling inside the room before the door swung open.

"How did you get in?" he questioned them in a bit of anger.

Blaise nodded his head in my direction. Malfoy glanced at me and sneered.

"Damn Granger." He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for me to catch it.

I rolled my eyes and focused back on my homework.

_Do not react. Just let it go._

"Well, what do you want?" he asked Blaise.

"We just want to talk to you, Draco." Blaise replied with a hint of frustration.

"Well then talk." Malfoy replied.

From the corner of my eye, I could see him casually lean against the doorframe.

"In private, Draco." Pansy spoke softly.

Malfoy took in a deep breath and let it out in frustration before replying.

"Come in then." He said to the two before heading back into his room.

Pansy was the last to enter and closed the door, but it still creaked open a bit, which allowed me to hear bits of their conversation.

"Draco, you can't keep going on like this. Please talk to us."

"I told you guys. I just need to be left alone for a while."

"We understand, Draco. But it's not good for you to keep yourself locked up away from us."

"How do you know what's good for me, Pansy? You have no idea what I'm going through."

"We know that. We know we can never truly understand what you're going though. And we don't plan to try. We're all worried for you. Draco, all we're asking is that you don't shut us away. We're your friends."

"Just forget it. I need to handle this myself. I don't need your help or sympathy or pity."

"But Draco…"

"This conversation is over. You can leave now."

There was a moment of silence before the door opened up again and Blaise and Pansy reappeared. I quickly turned back to my homework and pretended to not have the slightest clue what was going on.

I heard the portrait door open and close before Malfoy walked out of his room. I looked up at him and he simply glared at me.

"Why did you let them in?" he hissed.

"Well, Malfoy, I assumed they were your friends so I thought…"

"Well then next time, don't assume. If someone comes asking for me, just tell them to get lost. Clear?" he snarled before stomping back into his room and slamming his door.

I turned my gaze to the floor as I thought about what had just happened.

_What was Malfoy going through?_

_And why wouldn't he let his own friends help him?_

Many things were a mystery and simply did not add up, but one thing was for sure.

_Malfoy was building walls._

_And he was not willing to let _anyone _in._


	8. Broken Inside

**Chapter 8: Broken**

I was lying in my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. The only light in the room came from the dim moonlight which shone through my open window. It was 3 am and I was not getting any sleep at all. The events that took place earlier were still playing in my mind. One question just kept bugging me.

_What was going on in Malfoy's life?_

I sighed and rolled over, closing my eyes and trying to block out those nagging thoughts, but my efforts were futile. Finally, I got up, threw on a robe over my pajamas and headed to the Common Room. On a small desk near the fireplace, there was a jug of water. I poured myself a glass of water and gulped it down, hoping to wash away all the unnecessary worrying and paranoia.

Suddenly, I heard a weird sound. I scanned the room but it was hard to see when the only source of light came from the small fire cracking away in the dead of night. The sound came again and I strained my ears to find out what exactly was the sound. I heard it again and I realized it sounded a lot like…

_Whimpering?_

I noticed the light in Malfoy's room was on through the small gap between his door and the floor. I cautiously approached it and I heard it again.

I shakily placed my hand on the knob. My mind was screaming out to me in protest.

_What the heck are you doing, Hermione?_

_Just leave Malfoy alone!_

_Just forget about him and go back to bed!_

But it was as if my body had a mind of its own. Before I realized what I was doing, I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Breathing in deeply, I peered inside the room to find the most absurd sight.

There he was on the floor, leaning against the foot of his bed. He was sobbing violently with his eyes shut tightly. His hair was completely disheveled and I suddenly realized that he was only clad in a long silver silk pajama bottom. I blushed deeply as I took in Malfoy's slender but masculine physique. His chest broad and his arms toned. I shook my head to snap out of my fan-girlish trance.

_Here I was, ogling at Malfoy as he wept on the floor._

_What's wrong with you Hermione?_

I hesitantly approached the Slytherin as he continued sobbing. His eyes were still shut tight and he didn't realize that I was there. Slowly, I got onto my knees beside him.

"M-Malfoy?" I stuttered as I placed a hand upon his shoulder, shuddering slightly at his cold, bare skin.

His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. They were red and puffy and wet from all his tears. I was stunned at how much emotion there was in those piercing metallic eyes of his.

_Grief._

_Regret._

_Guilt._

_Confusion._

_Fear._

I expected Malfoy to push me away or tell me to get lost, or even hex me for touching him. But his next gesture stunned me speechless.

He closed his eyes again and laid his head against my shoulder, another wave of violent sobs attacking him.

I was frozen in utter shock.

I had no idea what to do.

_Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood Slytherin Deatheater, was crying on my shoulder._

Awkwardly, I placed my arms around his shoulder as he buried his face into my neck, sending a tingle down my spine.

Never had I seen him so…_broken_.

Suddenly, something in Malfoy's hand caught my eye.

A white parchment.

Slowly, I reached out and pried the parchment from Malfoy's tight grip. Thank goodness he was too busy crying to notice me taking the letter from him.

Most likely, this was the reason for Malfoy's breakdown.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Malfoy,<em>

_We regret to inform you that your mother, Narcissa Malfoy, has passed away. We tried our best to revive her, but it was to no avail. No potion or spell was strong enough to save her. She did have one final message for you before her death. She asked us to tell you that she loved you and was very proud of you._

_Please come by any time this week to make the preparations for her funeral and to pay off the fare of your mother's stay in the hospital for the past few weeks._

_Once again, we are truly sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_The staff of St. Mungo's Hospital_

* * *

><p>My throat closed up and my heart dropped as I read the letter. Now it all made sense to me.<p>

_Him spacing out all the time and always in deep thought…_

_Him tearing up in the Great Hall during breakfast that morning…_

_He must have been thinking about his mother._

_And him disappearing all the time, apparating from Hogsmeade that day…_

_He must have been visiting his mother._

_That was what Pansy and Blaise were referring to…_

_Oh Merlin._

I placed the letter on the ground and held Malfoy tightly. I was overcome with a wave of sympathy and pity for him.

_Poor Malfoy._

_No one deserves to go through the pain of losing their mother._

I was far too familiar with that pain, which was probably what made me feel even more sorry for Malfoy.

I gently rocked him back and forth as he continued to sob into my neck.

At least in these few seconds, I could try to give him as much comfort as possible.

I had no idea how long I was sitting there, but I noticed his sobs finally dying down. There was a moment of silence before he suddenly pulled away from me and stared at me in shock over what had just happened.

"Granger…Oh no…" his gaze averted to the ground as his actions finally hit him. He noticed the letter beside me and how I was gazing at him sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy..." I started but he cut me off.

"No! I don't want or need your pity! What makes you think you can just come into my room in the middle of the night!" he yelled as he wiped away his tears hastily and jumped up.

"Well, I heard you crying and…" I started again by he cut me off, again.

"I don't care. You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone. Understand? Just forget all this happened." he snapped.

"Malfoy, I just thought you would like some…"

"Some what? Pity? Just because I was in a moment of weakness, does NOT make me weak. Or in need of your sympathy. And do not think that whatever just happened changes anything. You are still a Mudblood and will forever be a Mudblood, who will never be equal to me. Now, get out!" he snarled as he shoved me towards the door.

My blood boiled at how he just shouted at me like that after I tried to do a nice thing. I had reached the door before I whipped around and seethed at him.

"You know what, Malfoy. I just wanted to help. I just wanted to comfort you. I thought at least now you would be a bit nicer to me. I try to help you and this is the thanks I get? I really thought at least now you won't be a git like you always are to me. But I was wrong. You will never change, will you Malfoy? You will always be a cold, heartless monster!" I screamed in his face before storming away.

I raced into my room and slammed the door shut, letting the tears run down my face freely. I never meant to burst out at him like that. Now I felt so bad. He was already going through the trauma of losing his mother, and now I go and yell those nasty comments at him.

But just hearing those things from him made me snap. And once I opened my mouth, I couldn't hold back.

I had half a mind to go back and apologize to him for saying all those things. But I finally decided not to.

I had done nothing wrong. I tried to help him, he was the one who refused it.

If he wouldn't let me in, why should I even bother trying?

I sighed and wiped away my tears as I climbed back into bed and wrapped the covers tight around me. After a while of trying to forget what had just happened, I finally fell into a deep sleep. But there was still one thought which stuck in my mind.

_Ironic, how i called him cold and heartless when he had just shown more emotion than ever._

_No "heartless monster" could ever display so much sorrow from losing a loved one._

_Maybe Malfoy really did have a heart.._


	9. Perfect Warmth

**Chapter 9: Warmth**

The next day, I promised myself I would just forget about the previous night's events and focus purely on school. I noticed I was slipping a bit in my academics and my main suspicion was because I was just spending too much time worrying about Malfoy.

_And why should I?_

Yes, I did feel sorry for him for losing his mother, but it was not in my place to be a source of comfort for him. That was reserved for those close to him, like his family and friends.

And so I decided to go about my life, avoiding him as much as possible.

_It's better that way, for him and me._

Besides, I only started thinking about him in the first place because I was suspicious that he was up to no good. But now I knew for sure that that was not the case, and that Malfoy was not really involved in any Dark activities. I should have been happy that now I didn't have to waste my time pondering over his every action.

_So why did I feel disappointed that I would no longer have to bother about him?_

Still, I blocked out all thoughts related to the Slytherin and tried my best to focus during Divinations class. However, I could not help but steal a glance at the platinum-blonde-haired boy on the other side of the classroom. I gasped slightly when I realized that he had been observing me, and now he was looking right at me. I wanted to turn away and just pretend that I didn't see him, but I couldn't bring myself to break my gaze, which was locked with his.

He continued looking at me with the same coldness, but I managed to see a glimpse of confusion in his storm-grey eyes. Finally, he turned his head back to Professor Trelawney as if nothing had happened at all.

I too averted my gaze to the floor for a second before looking back up at the eccentric teacher.

And that was the last time I saw those eyes that day.

* * *

><p><span>Draco's POV<span>

I yawned as I walked into the Head's Common Room. It was around midnight and I had just returned from St. Mungos Hospital.

Actually, I had finished whatever was required in the Hospital earlier. I just spent the next 3 hours wondering around aimlessly, thinking about my mother.

She was the only source of warmth and love I ever received in my life. Only she taught me what it was like to care for someone else. My father, though I respected him a lot, knew not a thing about love and compassion. In fact he only stood for all things opposite that.

For weeks my mother was sick.

For weeks I had to see her lying in that hospital bed, pale and weak.

And in the end, she was gone.

_Just like that._

That letter literally shook my world.

I could not believe I had lost her.

_Who was going to love me now?_

_Who was going to be there for me?_

My father?

He was in Azkaban.

My so-called friends?

They could care less about her or me. They only kept pestering me about it because they knew I had to be in a good state, _emotionally_, to be able to carry out the mission. Otherwise I would fail and they would also have to bear the consequences. They didn't care about what all I was actually going through.

I had nobody left in the world.

As that thought entered my mind, I noticed something on the couch, curled up with a book in its lap.

Granger.

I approached her quietly as she slept on the couch. Her hair was spread out all over a pillow she used to rest her head. It was hard to believe that hair was once so bushy and thick. Now it was lustrous and glossy, cascading out into waves. In the glow of the fire, I noticed how her complexion was so milky-white, but at the same time…warm. It looked so flawless and soft, I had to resist the temptation to run a finger over her cheek. Her eyelashes were rather long, but dainty as they were splayed demurely against the top of her cheek bones. I was suddenly overcome with a need to have her open her eyes and reveal those brown depths in them.

The night before, when I looked up into her eyes, I felt this fire surge through me. It was like a burn, but at the same time it was gentle and careful. Those chocolate-brown orbs held so much warmth and depth that I could have drowned myself in them. A wave of calmness overcame me, and for 2 split seconds everything felt right in the world. I had only encountered such warmth before from one person. And reality struck me as I realized that person was gone.

That was when I broke again.

I was too overwhelmed in my emotions to think about what I was doing. All I knew was that I needed that warmth more than ever, and I was getting it, from her.

I continued to gaze at the Gryffindor asleep in front of me. It confused me to no end, how she could hold so much care and concern in those eyes of hers.

_How she radiated so much warmth._

What confused me even more was how perfect her warmth was for me. It was like a medicine which cured me of all the coldness inside.

As all these thoughts raced through my brain, another one struck me like lightning.

This is **Hermione Granger**.

_The Gryffindor Princess._

_The best friend of Harry Potter._

_The know-it-all bookworm over-achiever._

_The __**Mudblood**__._

I stepped back a step as I realized how I was harboring such thoughts about Mudblood Granger.

_What was wrong with me?_

_I was Draco Malfoy!_

_Did I just admit all those things about a Mudblood?_

I shook my head as I tried to erase all those warm sentiments surrounding her in my brain.

No matter what, I could never think like that about a Mudblood.

I was about to walk away when I noticed her shaking violently.

Her teeth were chattering and her eyes were squeezed tightly as her whole body became tense and curled up tighter.

She was shivering…

Something overcame me as I pulled off my cloak and draped it over her, and she immediately stopped shuddering. As I watched her slip back into her peaceful, serene sleep, those same feelings began surfacing.

I shook my head again and in two strides disappeared into my room, closing the door behind me so as to not have to see her any longer.

_Oh Draco,_ I thought to myself, _you are going completely mental._


	10. Melting?

**Chapter 10: Melting**

Hermione's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to the brightly-lit Common Room and yawned as I stretched my arms above my head, causing my back to make a sickening cracking noise.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sleep on the couch._

I was about to get up when I realized something.

There was a black coat draped over me.

_Funny, I don't remember having this last night._

I pulled the cloak closer to examine it, and instantly smiled widely.

It smelled divine.

It was a blend of peppermint and rain, and I nearly went into euphoria as I held it near my face and breathed it in.

But then I noticed something stitched onto the hem of the cloak.

I looked closer and I was able to make out what it was.

Two cursive letters stitched in silver.

_D.M._

My smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

Only one person I knew had those initials.

As I stared confusedly at the cloak, the person in question stepped out of his room, seeing me immediately and stopped dead in his tracks.

Malfoy was only in his low-lying pajama bottoms and his hair was disheveled. My gaze immediately fell to his bare chest, which had a slight glow in the morning sunrays which flowed through the windows of the Common Room.

_He looked like a freaking God._

I shook my head to clear those absurd thoughts when I noticed he was staring at me in horror and shock as he realized I was holding up his cloak, examining his sewn-in initials.

"Um. I-Is this y-yours?" I stuttered as I raised the cloak slightly.

I felt a blush make its way to my cheeks as he walked up to me and slowly pulled the cloak from my hands, nodding almost guiltily.

_That was a stupid question to ask._

_Of course it's him._

_D.M. for Draco Malfoy._

_Duh._

"Why?" I cautiously asked as he held his cloak and stood before me. I struggled to keep my gaze locked on his face instead of his beautifully sculptured body.

_Focus, Hermione._

_This is Malfoy we're talking about._

_The twitchy little ferret git._

_He probably poisoned the cloak or something._

"Well, you were cold. So…" he trailed off and I almost gasped at his civil, soft tone. He looked almost sweet for a moment before his hard exterior was back up.

"Honestly, Granger. And they call you the brightest witch of your age!" he scoffed.

I knew he was trying to insult me, but I couldn't help but notice a small genuine smile tug at his lips.

"It's alright to do something nice once in a while." I replied calmly, knowing he must have been completely embarrassed by the entire situation.

"Nice? I was not being nice!" I retorted, as if I had just insulted him.

"Fine, fine. But whatever you call it, you did do a _nice_ thing. So thank you." I hesitatingly said the last line.

_This was weird._

_Me thanking Draco Malfoy._

"Whatever…" he mumbled with a look of annoyance on his face before his eyes snapped to the book in my lap.

"Tuck Everlasting?" he exclaimed happily and in surprise.

"Um…yes. It's a Muggle book, Malfoy." I informed him.

_Oh no, now he's probably going to start insulting Muggles again._

"I know. It's one of my favorites!" He exclaimed as he took the book and sat on the edge of the coffee table before me. He skimmed through the pages excitedly, almost looking like a little boy who had just been given some candy.

_Ohhh Kayyy…_

"You've read Tuck Everlasting?" I asked in shock.

_Malfoy?_

_Reading a Muggle Book?_

"Of course! It's a brilliant story. So original and refreshing. The story is so innocent and pure, yet it portrays the dark sides of the human being as well." He replied enthusiastically.

_Who is this guy?_

"Wow Malfoy. I never thought you would be the type who would read Muggle books!" I laughed, happy to see him like this for once, instead of his usual cold state.

"Well, sometimes Muggles can actually be good at things. Writing fantastic books is one of them." He answered, continuing to look through the book.

I almost took his answer as an insult, but I didn't want to snap back and ruin this once-in-a-lifetime moment of him actually being civil with me. So I let it pass.

"The ending is horrible though." He murmured with an angry frown on his face.

"Really, you think so too?" I asked almost too excitedly.

_So far, I was the only person to think that._

"Of course! Why would you give that water to a stupid frog? She should have drunk it herself. If you were given the chance to spend eternity with the one you love the most, why wouldn't you take it?" he asked bewildered.

"That's exactly what I thought!" I exclaimed with a small laugh.

"Do you read any other Muggle books?" I curiously asked.

"Well, I have read Lord of the Rings. Those are nice books."

_He liked them too?_

"Really? I like them as well. Except for the language Tolkien sometimes uses. At times it could just be so…"

"Long-winded and complex?"

"Exactly!"

We both laughed out loud and hard for some time. When we finally calmed down, we looked at each other with goofy grins on our faces.

_Who knew Draco Malfoy and I would be in a situation like this?_

_To think I was actually…enjoying his company._

I watched his face slowly transform from happy to shocked when his smile disappeared and his eyes widened as realization struck him at how we had just casually conversed.

Clearing his throat, he stood up, put my book on the coffee table and began walking away.

"Malfoy." I called out before I could stop myself.

He stopped for a moment and seemed to hesitate for a bit before finally turning around with the same old steely, emotionless look on his face.

"Thanks." I spoke softly.

I was not really sure if I was referring to the cloak again or to him talking to me civilly, but either way I did mean what I said.

Malfoy simply nodded curtly with the smallest of smiles before heading into the bathroom.

I sat there for a while…

Letting everything sink in.

That was the first time I had ever talked normally to Malfoy.

And it seemed really nice.

For those few minutes…it was almost like we were…friends!

I was only that care-free and comfortable with Ginny, Harry and Ron.

It was like it wasn't even Malfoy.

He seemed so relaxed, casual, happy and…accepting.

Like it didn't bother him that he was actually conversing with a _Mudblood_.

I smiled slightly as I recalled how much he shared in common with me regarding books.

I would have never guessed Malfoy would even like Muggle books, nonetheless the books I too liked.

What surprised me even more was the whole cloak incident.

_That Malfoy would actually use his cloak to keep me warm._

_He actually bothered that I was cold._

That was probably the nicest gesture of him yet…

Was it possible that this cold Slytherin prince with a heart of ice…

Was actually melting?


	11. Our little Secret

**Chapter 11: Our little secret**

I was lazing around in the Common Room. Lately, I have been spending a lot of time there, and I didn't even know why.

_Probably because Harry, Ron and Ginny suddenly became too busy to spend time with me._

With each passing day, I would spend less and less time with them. At times, I would wonder if they were purposely avoiding me. But I knew that was silly as they told me themselves that it was only because the curriculum made their daily lives super busy. And whenever they were free, I wouldn't be, with duties and meetings. As I sat in front of the fireplace and sipped a mug of hot chocolate, I was overcome with a wave of loneliness. Sure, I liked my alone-time. But I was starting to feel _too_ alone.

And it was not a nice feeling at all.

"Ugh. What is that smell?" I heard Malfoy remark as he stepped into the room.

"Hot chocolate." I lazily replied, immediately wondering why I even bothered.

Sure, we did seem to be on civil terms with each other, but still, this was _Malfoy_.

"Of course. A Muggle drink." He muttered as he sat on the opposite couch and took out some homework.

I sighed and continued sipping from my mug as I stared into the flames of the fire, suddenly fascinated by how they danced around each other.

I happened to glance at Malfoy after some time as the flames became boring again, and I noticed that his face was scrunched up in confusion as he nibbled on the tip of the quill, scanning through the same line on his homework parchment.

Out of good nature and because I was so bloody bored, I decided to take the plunge and open my mouth.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

His head whipped up at the suddenness of my voice breaking the silence and his eyes narrowed.

"No. I do not need any help from you." He snarled and looked back down at his homework.

_Couldn't say I didn't see it coming…_

After about five minutes of watching him stare at his Arithmancy quiz in confusion, I sighed and opened my mouth again, getting fed up with his puzzlement.

"Malfoy, if you don't' know something, you can just ask me. I finished the quiz already." I patiently spoke.

Again, his head whipped up and he looked at me, annoyed.

"Look, just because you are considered the Gryffindor know-it-all bookworm, doesn't mean I need your help." He spat as he glared at me.

I was about to turn away when I noticed a hint of frustration and desperation in his eyes, which gave his icy cold act away immediately.

Placing my mug down on the table, I got up and made my way to him, with him eyeing me cautiously all the while. I stood before him and held out my hand expectantly.

Finally, after losing the glaring contest to me, he huffed and placed the parchment in my hand.

I looked through his homework and was shocked to say the least. All his answers were the same as mine, meaning they were correct.

Except the last few.

"Easy. It's options D, B, B then C." I stated before handing him back his parchment.

His face remained impassive as he scribbled down the answers before looking up at me curiously.

"Why are you still standing here?" he snapped.

"Is that the Malfoy way of saying _thank you_?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Look. Malfoys don't say _thank you_." He said as he placed his homework on the table, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the footrest.

"Well. You just did." I smirked as he glared at me.

"Whatever." He mumbled, staring into the fire with a look of irritation.

I shuffled on the spot a bit, feeling awkward, before a thought suddenly hit me.

"How could you not know the answers?" I questioned.

Malfoy turned to me with confusion etched on his face.

"I-I mean. Well, you are the only other student in this entire school who gets the same grades as me. You're a topper as well. I don't think you've ever not known something." I explained.

"Look Granger. Not everyone is a know-it-all like you." He replied almost exasperatedly.

"I didn't say you were that. I just meant, you're definitely smart enough to have known the answer to simple questions such as those." I answered.

"Pray tell, Granger, why do you want to know and why would I even tell you?" he smartly replied.

_Good point._

"Well. Because…as Heads we need to look out for each other. If you're slipping in your studies, it reflects badly on both of us." I defended.

In all honest fact, it was mostly because I was curious as to how Malfoy, the smartest Slytherin of his age, would not know answers to a simple Arithmancy quiz.

Also, though none of us admitted it aloud, I knew we both became closer in the past few weeks. Him opening up to me was a sign that he no longer saw me as the 'filthy little Mudblood'. And though he would never ever admit it, and neither would I, we did form a special type of friendship. It was sort of like…Friendly Enemies, with more of the _friendly _and less of the _enemy_.

Malfoy knew this all too well which was why he finally gave up just glaring at me and answered.

"If you must know, I haven't really been concentrating in class this whole week. I've…I've had to prepare for…well for…" he trailed off as his gaze shifted to the floor and his eyes got misty.

That was when it hit me.

_His mother's funeral._

I suddenly felt so guilty for almost demanding him an answer like that, when it was only because he was focusing more on laying his mother to rest rather than his academics at the moment.

"Oh. I'm…I'm sorry, Malfoy. I get what you're trying to say." I spoke softly with my head slightly bowed. For some reason, I couldn't quite look him in the eye.

Malfoy looked up at me for a second before turning his attention back to the fire. I could tell he was trying his best not to appear weak and pitiful.

"Listen Malfoy. I-I was wondering. Perhaps I could help you with all of this." I said as I sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

_Oh my god, where did that come from?_

_Why did you just ask him that?_

_Of course he wouldn't want help from you!_

_Now, he's just going to shout at you._

_Seriously, Hermione, you call yourself the brightest witch of your age._

_More like the dumbest._

As I continued berating myself in my mind, I watched Malfoy as he turned to me with an expression I couldn't quite make out. I prepared myself for the worst as I bit my lip in waiting for his answer.

"I don't need your pity, Granger."

_It was ironic how his voice sounded so pitiful and helpless when he said that._

"It's not pity." I replied almost too fast.

"It's just…Malfoy I know what you're going through…"

Before I could continue, he laughed bitterly.

"Ya right. How could the spoilt, pampered little Gryffindor princess know what someone like me would be going through?" He shook his head as he looked away into the fire again.

I was about to go off on him about his rude remarks, but I held my tongue as I realized he didn't know the truth and he was going through a really tough time.

And so, I just breathed in deeply and carried on.

"Nonetheless, I know you're hurting. And I want to help you out. Not as a pity or sympathy act. But…as an act of respect to your mother. Just consider it a…friendly gesture." I finished off with a small smile

"Y-You really want to help me…with this?" he whispered almost in confusion and shock. I was quite taken aback by how genuinely his emotions were displayed on his face when he said that. There was not a trace of anger or protest.

I nodded slowly, trying to show him that I was not joking. Though I was not that comfortable and ready with sharing with Malfoy what actually happened, I still _knew_ the pain he was going through. I would never wish that type of trauma onto anyone, even Malfoy.

Finally, Malfoy looked down and almost sheepishly replied.

"That would be helpful for me. I'll…let you know if I need anything."

I smiled and nodded satisfactorily and got up, making my way to my bedroom.

"Um…Granger…" he called out and I turned around to face him.

"Don't you dare utter a word of this to anyone, or I will murder you." He spoke firmly and icily, but I could see the amusement and gratefulness in his eyes.

Smiling, I shook my head slightly.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. It's our little secret.


	12. Open Up, Pour It Out

**Chapter 12- Open Up, Pour it Out**

It was the end of the week and three days since Malfoy had agreed to let me help him. Yet, in those three days, he did not approach me at all. There were times when I felt the urge to ask him if I could have helped out with anything, but I knew better than to keep prodding him. If he needed any help, then at least he knew I was there to help him.

_Wow._

_I never thought I would see the day where I would have offered my help to Malfoy and he would accept it._

_Or that we would ever be on civil, almost friendly, terms._

_Oh my, if Harry knew…_

_No._

_I don't think Harry should know about how Malfoy and I are now._

_He'll just jump to conclusions._

_He doesn't know that Malfoy has changed…_

As these thoughts kept springing up in my head, I entered the Common Room to find Malfoy in a black suit, pacing up and down nervously. He had his hands behind his back and his gaze was fixed on the floor. He didn't seem to have noticed my presence.

"Um…Malfoy?" I called out to him.

His head snapped up and he stared at me with wide eyes for a few seconds, as if someone had caught him doing something wrong.

"G-Granger. What are you doing here?" he stuttered almost nervously.

"Lessons are over for the day, so…" I trailed off, realizing how anxious he looked.

"Malfoy? Is everything alright?" I cautiously asked, stepping closer.

"Um…well…I was actually w-waiting for you." He spoke quickly, not looking me in the eye.

"For me? May I know the reason why then?" I asked, rather shocked.

He didn't speak for a long time, his eyes fixed on the floor. I knew better than to drill into him so I just patiently waited. Finally, he looked up.

"I was going to visit my mother's grave." He spoke, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Realization struck me as I understood why he looked so nervous and upset. I slowly walked forward towards him.

"You mean, you arranged her burial…all by yourself?" I asked.

He meekly nodded, not looking me in the eyes.

"I thought you said if you needed help, you would ask me…" I spoke almost angrily.

_I offer him help, he accepts it, and then he arranges everything by himself?_

"T-That's actually why I was waiting for you." He said softly, finally looking up at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stood right in front of him.

"I was wondering if…if you would …accompany…me…." He spoke almost in shame.

_Oh._

"You want me to come along for the funeral?" I confirmed.

"Yes. Actually, no. You see…actually, her body has already been buried. There was no procession." He explained.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"No one would have attended it." He said sorrowfully.

I realized just then how alone Malfoy felt. I could see the loneliness in his eyes as I understood how sad he felt that neither he nor his mother had anyone to be there for something like this.

"I would have." I whispered, trying to convey how I understood his feelings.

_I felt…feel the same way too._

"Still, a procession cannot take place with two people. So I just had her buried immediately. I left as soon as the burial was over. I was…not strong enough. To do it by myself. But I want to visit her grave. Properly. And that's why…I hoped you would join me." He said, gazing at me pleadingly.

I was rather touched and surprised at how much Malfoy had opened and warmed up to me in the past few weeks.

_Here he was…reaching out for me for comfort._

_How could I deny him?_

"Of course." I whispered, nodding firmly.

With a small smile, he reached out and held my hand. I gasped at the contact, his skin strangely warm. The last time I had touched his bare skin, he was freezing cold. This time, his hand was soft and warm, and a fire spread through me as he held my hand strong and firmly. My mind had lost all sense for a few seconds as I relished the touch of his hand.

He apparated us to a cemetery. It was a cloudy day so it was not too sunny but not dark at the same time. There were a number of gravestones around the graveyard, but it did not come off spooky like how I expected it to be. In front of the graveyard was the back of the Malfoy Manor. I gulped as I recalled my horrid experiences at the Manor, but I immediately shook my head firmly, ridding myself of those thoughts.

_No._

_This was about Malfoy, not me._

I realized my hand was still in his as he held it tightly. He pulled me along to behind a huge oak tree where a single marble gravestone lay.

* * *

><p><em>Narcissa Malfoy<em>

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

* * *

><p>Malfoy's hand left mine and for a moment I was upset over the loss of warmth and contact.<p>

_Only a second._

Malfoy slowly walked forward towards the grave and placed a bunch of white roses in front of it. I had not even realized he had them in his other hand.

He touched the gravestone slightly as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. I decided to just stay behind.

This was something he needed to do alone.

I saw his breathing slowly become ragged as he started shaking slightly. His mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to say something but no voice came out.

Slowly, I walked forward until I was directly next to him and slipped my hand into his, squeezing it slightly. Malfoy turned and looked at me, his eyes filled with unshed tears. I gave him a small smile and turned back to the gravestone.

I took out my wand with my other hand and whispered a spell which made a bouquet of red roses appear next to the white ones Malfoy placed.

"You should be very proud of you son." I whispered as Malfoy continued staring at me with a mix of gratefulness, surprise and confusion.

"He loves you a lot." I murmured, turning to look at him as he squeezed my hand firmly, pouring out all his thanks in that one gesture.

We stood there for a while, just holding each other's hands as we stared at the grave. I didn't even know how much time passed, maybe a few minutes or maybe even a few hours. I had no idea what was going through Malfoy's head, but I thought back to my parents and all the wonderful times we had spent together. The day I heard about their deaths was the worst day of my life, even worse that the day I had to obliviate all their memories of me. What hurt the most was that they could not even be buried as their bodies were never found. That was why I felt happy for Malfoy that he could at least do this much for his mother.

Finally, Malfoy took one last look at his mother's grave and whispered something I couldn't quite catch before apparating us back to the Common Room.

"Thank you." Malfoy whispered, staring into my eyes with so much genuine appreciation that I was almost left speechless.

"You're welcome." I replied, smiling as I squeezed his hand once before letting it go.

"Can I ask you something?" I mumbled as he sat on one of the couches and gulped down a glass of water. He nodded and I took a deep breath before continuing.

"You said no one would have attended her procession. I'm sure there would have been someone…"

"When I said no one, I really meant on one." He firmly replied with a hint of annoyance.

"What about Blaise and Pansy? They seemed concer-"

"Concerned? Ha! They could care less about what happened to her. Trust me. I know. The only people who would have attended her procession are you and me. Besides, I wouldn't want them to come anyway." He grumbled.

I was stunned to say the least.

Mostly because he indirectly admitted that he would rather have had me go for his mother's funeral than his own best friends.

So many questions crossed my mind but I decided to just let things be.

"Can I ask _you _a question?" he mumbled.

Confused, I nodded as I sat down on the small armchair opposite him.

"Why did you say that she should be proud of me?" he spoke in a low voice, studying me closely.

"Well, um…I-I just…" I stuttered, trying to think of a good answer.

_Why _did_ I say that?_

"I just meant how much you've grown to be a good young man." I lamely replied.

_Good young man?_

_What's wrong with you, Hermione!_

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up and he looked at me curiously.

"Did_ the_ Hermione Granger just call me a _good young man_? Whoa. Godric must be turning in his grave!" he laughed.

"But you're still the slimy Slytherin prat that you are…" I haughtily replied, smirking.

"Oh, so now I'm a prat. Ouch Granger, that hurts!" he mocked, holding his hand over his heart.

"Not something you haven't been called before, ferret-boy." I retorted with a small smile.

"Hey! Could everyone please let go of the ferret incident. Stupid Moody." He muttered under his breath.

Two seconds later, we burst out laughing. At what, I wasn't exactly sure, but all I knew was that I had not been this comfortable in a long time. All of a sudden, that sense of loneliness disappeared as I enjoyed Malfoy's company.

_Wait, enjoying Malfoy's company?_

_You really are going mental, Hermione…_

"But…seriously Granger…" he said as our laughter died down.

"Thank you. You have really helped me a lot during this tough time. I mean, I was so alone and scared and you were the one person who reached out to me and actually cared. You were the last person I expected to stand by my side all this while, yet you did. And for that, I'm very grateful…Wow… I cannot believe I, Draco Malfoy, just said that. Now Salazar must be turning in his grave!" he murmured, causing us to burst into a fit of giggles again.

"It's alright Malfoy." I said as my giggles died down.

"I guess I could relate to your loss when the same thing happened to me and…" I stopped immediately and my eyes grew wide when I realized what I had just said.

I saw Malfoy's face scrunch up in confusion and I knew he had caught onto the last part.

_You just had to blurt that out, didn't you, Hermione!_

"What do you mean 'since the same thing happened to me'?" Malfoy questioned, staring at me.

"Uh…n-nothing. It meant nothing." I stuttered.

_Ya, like that's the perfect answer._

"Come on, I'm not dumb. It did mean something. Tell me." He murmured.

My heart was going into overdrive and my breathing became irregular.

_Calm down, Hermione. Think. Think of a way to get yourself out of this._

Suddenly, Malfoy leaned forward and placed his hand on top of mine, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Please." He whispered, his face full of sincerity and his electric grey eyes bearing into mine.

"I…lost my mother too. And my father." I spoke softly, looking down into my lap.

I didn't know what made me tell him, or what made it even slip out. The only other people who knew were Harry, Ron and Ginny. And I only spoke about it to Harry so far.

I closed my eyes and a tear escaped as I recalled the fateful day I found out my parents were really gone, the word _dead_ ringing in my head over and over again.

A felt a soft finger wipe away the tear and move to under my chin, gently lifting my head up. I opened my eyes to be met by the same blue-grey orbs.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. His actions were so gentle and caring that it was hard to believe that the person in front of me was _the_ Draco Malfoy, Slytherin DeathEater with the stone-cold heart.

"When?" he whispered.

"Last year. On the Millennium Bridge. They were on it when the DeathEaters attacked." I said softly.

A look of sympathy, guilt and regret washed over Malfoy and before I knew what was happening, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight to him. His embrace was so gentle and warm that it made me comfortable enough to just let go and break down. I sobbed into his chest as he held me tightly to him. Whatever emotions I had pent up in me, I let them go. I was so tired of being strong all the time. I just wanted to let all the hurt and despair out.

As I cried, I couldn't help but feel comfort in Malfoy's arms. It was ironic that I felt safe in a DeathEaters' arms, but I immediately reprimanded myself for that thought. Malfoy was no longer a DeathEater. He had confessed to the Order that he was forced into whatever he did and he had no intention of following in his father's footsteps. That itself proved that he had a good side to him. That he was not completely engulfed by the dark.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." I heard him whisper as he rested his cheek on the top of my head and rocked me back and forth.

That was the first time that he ever called me by my first name.

And I loved hearing him say it.

To say I was not confused at what was going on would be a lie.

But in that single moment, I decided to just push the logical part out of my mind and relish the warm embrace of Malfoy.

No…

The warm embrace of Draco.


	13. Archenemies and Wants

**Chapter 13: Archenemies and Wants**

Draco's POV

I didn't know how I landed up like this. It was not planned at all. Just seeing her so broken and upset, something overcame me and I just wanted to pull her into my arms. Which I did. This was not like me at all. The only person I ever touched or let touch me meaningfully was my mother. This was completely uncalled for. My father's face flashed in my mind and his words ringed in my ears.

"_Draco, you must stay away from people like Granger. They are nothing but filthy Mudbloods. Nuisance and waste in the Wizarding World. Don't talk to them. Don't touch them. Don't even look at them. They are not worth any of your senses."_

No.

I pushed out his voice as I held her tight in my arms, rocking her back and forth. I could feel her hot tears through my shirt. There was a weird pain in my heart as she cried out. That was the first time I had ever seen or heard her cry. And I hated it. I didn't know why, but I hated seeing her cry like this. Still, I knew she had to. It was the best thing for her. She needed a release, and I was happily willing to provide it.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." I whispered as I rested my cheek on the top of the head.

_Wait…_

_What?_

_Did I just call her Hermione?_

_Where did that come from?_

I never actually meant to say that. I only meant the _sorry_ part. But her name just slipped out without me even realizing it. But it felt nice to say her name. It felt so…natural.

Her sobbing soon died down and she slowly pulled back, her arms still on my chest and mine still around her back. She looked up at me as our faces were mere inches apart. Her warm brown eyes bore into mine and I immersed myself in them, never wanting to re-surface again. She blinked once, causing me to snap out of my trance into her eyes. Slowly, my gaze shifted own to her lips. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off them. They were full and pink, and looked as soft as velvet. I could feel her breath on my mouth as her lips were centimeters away from mine. If I leaned forward just a bit…

"Draco."

My eyes snapped up to hers again as I heard my name roll off her tongue so smoothly. Hearing my name being said by her felt so nice, and I wanted to hear it again and again.

"W-What are we?" she whispered.

I stared at her confused for a moment.

"Meaning?" I asked.

She shyly looked down to our positions and looked back up.

"Are we still enemies? Or friendly enemies? Or mere Head-mates? Or friends? What?" she murmured, gazing deeply at me.

"I guess…after all we've been through. After we've shared and opened up so much to each other. After all the tears and laughs. We're probably…archenemies." I said with my signature smirk.

She gave out a small laugh and it sounded like music to my ears.

"Very well then. In that case…I hate you, slimy Slytherin ferret-face." She smiled, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"And I hate you, annoying Gryffindor know-it-all bookworm." I replied, smiling genuinely at her.

She cleared her throat awkwardly after a few seconds and I realized that we were still holding onto each other.

I quickly let go and so did she, and I was rather upset from the loss of warmth from her.

"Well…um…goodnight." She mumbled as she stood up, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yes. Goodnight." I replied, standing up as well.

She nodded meekly and turned away, heading back to her room. I did the same when I suddenly heard her voice.

"Malfoy."

I was rather upset that she went back to calling me by my last name, but turned around nonetheless. She was standing at her doorway with a small smile.

"Thank you."

I chuckled lightly at how she nervously stood. I had never, in my seven years of knowing her, actually seen her nervously and shyly smile at me.

"No, Granger. Thank you." I replied before heading into my room and closing the door gently behind me.

That night, I lay in bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. It had been a long, overwhelming day. But as I recalled everything that happened, I realized that the highlight of my day was holding her in my arms.

Just having her close to me.

She smelled like vanilla, sweet and pure.

I thought back to her chocolate eyes.

_Funny._

_Chocolate eyes and vanilla scent._

I remembered her perfect lips. I was confused as to how I was so drawn to them. They were so close, and I knew if I leaned forward even the slightest bit, they would have touched mine.

Funny thing was…

I wanted that to happen.

* * *

><p><span>Hermione's POV<span>

I played with a strand of my hair as I recalled the day's events. It was…overwhelming to say the least. I had never broken down like that if front of anyone, let alone in someone's arms. But I felt much better now. Like my heart became lighter by ten times. I suddenly realized that the best part of the day was actually being in his arms.

Just being close to him.

That was confusing.

_Was it right to feel this way?_

He called us archenemies, but I could see the humor in his eyes when he said that. I knew deep down, we actually shared a genuine friendship. Not just friendly enemies…but an actual real, close friendship.

I thought back to his metallic eyes.

For the first time, they seemed so soft and pure and innocent. There was no mystery, or coldness or sorrow in them. They were just…warm.

_Funny._

_Warm cloud-grey eyes._

I remembered his lips. Something drew me to them and I didn't exactly know what. They were mere inches from mine. If I had leaned forward just a bit…they would have been on mine.

Strange thing was…

I wanted that to happen.


	14. Never Have I Ever

**Chapter 14: Never Have I Ever**

I plopped onto the couch in front of the fireplace and opened my book. It had been two weeks since we visited the grave of Malfoy's mother. After that, we did become close friends but never publicly showed our friendship. We agreed it would be too soon and weird. So we just ignored each other when we were with others.

"Honestly, Granger, can you ever put down a book?"

I smiled as I recognized that voice and turned to see him sit on the opposite couch with a green apple in his hand. We did continue taunting and teasing each other, but we never actually hurt each other. It was more for just the fun of it.

"And Malfoy, can you ever put down an apple. Honestly, is that the only thing you eat?" I snorted.

"It's healthy and it's tasty. What's your problem?" He glared, though a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Books are interesting and enjoyable. What's _your_ problem?" I shot back with a smirk.

He merely chuckled and shook his head, biting into his apple.

"I'm bored." He sighed after a few seconds.

"Go bully some First-Years then." I mumbled, my concentration deep in the book.

"Already did that before coming in." he replied.

I looked up and glared at him and he held his hands up in defense.

"Kidding! McGonagall would have my head if I did that. Stupid old cat." He muttered.

"Respect, Malfoy." I said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever." He murmured.

A couple more seconds passed.

"I'm still bored, you know."

"What do you want me to do then?" I sighed in frustration, knowing at this rate I would never finish the book.

"I don't know. You're the know-it-all who always has the answers." He shrugged.

I took in a deep breath to control my temper from flinging a nearby lamp at him.

"Here's a solution. Why don't you stand up, put one foot in front of the other and slowly make your way to your room. Then, _here's the fun part_, you enter it and close the door! Leaving me in peace and quiet here. It will be such a thrilling adventure for you!" I sarcastically exclaimed with a fake smile on my face.

"Haha. Funny, I didn't know you were the joking type." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

A few more minutes passed.

"Still bored."

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" I cried out, snapping my book shut.

"Hey. It's not my fault you're a boring person." He shrugged.

"I am not a boring person!" I gasped.

_I wasn't boring!_

_Was I?_

"Prove me wrong, then!" he smirked.

"Fine. Let's play a game."

His eyes shone with excitement and he jumped up into a straight sitting position.

"A Muggle game."

His smile was wiped away and replaced with a scowl.

"Oh, joy." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry? Do you want me to go back to my book? I would be more than-"

"No! It's alright. Let's play your stupid game." He mumbled.

"Good. Right. This game is called...Never have I ever."

"…Never have you ever _what_?"

"No, idiot. That's the name of the game."

"That's a stupid name."

"You know, my book was really interesting…"

"Fine. What are the rules of this game?"

"Alright. So the two of us will each have a full cup of pumpkin juice. Normally, an alcoholic drink would be used like FireWhiskey but-"

"Then why are you breaking the rules? Why can't we use FireWhiskey?"

"Would you just shut up and let me continue?"

"Fine. Geesh."

"_But_ we are Heads so we shall be responsible and have pumpkin juice instead."

"Yes, Granger. You are so _not_ boring!"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"…Go on."

"Anyway…so I will say something I have never done beginning with Never Have I Ever. For example, Never Have I Ever stolen anything."

"Really? How lame!"

"…"

"Sorry."

"Moving on. So if you have done the thing I have never done, you have to take one sip of the juice. The game continues back-and-forth until one of the players has finished all the juice. In that case, that player is the loser."

"Alright. This could be interesting."

I conjured up two big mugs of pumpkin juice for both of us before starting the game.

"Alright. I'll start. Never Have I Ever…kissed a girl."

"Hey! That's not fair! That question is absurd. Of course I've kissed a girl!"

"It's the rules, Malfoy."

Malfoy scowled at me before taking a sip of his juice.

"Your turn."

He smile mischievously.

"Never Have I Ever…kissed a boy!"

I blushed deeply and hung my head low, staring at my lap. I had never kissed a boy before, at least on the lips. After a couple of seconds of silence…I still had not sipped the juice.

"Oh my! You have never kissed a boy?" Malfoy laughed out.

_Oh gosh…how embarrassing is this!_

"Seriously, Granger. You've _never_ kissed a boy?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I've _never_ kissed a boy. What's the big deal?" I snapped.

"Relax. It's just…it's hard to believe. That's all. Anyway…moving on. It's your turn."

"Um…Never Have I Ever…got drunk."

Malfoy groaned and glared at me before taking a sip of his juice.

"My turn. Never Have I Ever…cheated in a test."

A few moments passed before…

"Granger! You've cheated on a test! How scandalous!" he gasped.

"Shut Up. It was Third Year and only one time. Now it's my turn. Never Have I Ever…played a prank on a teacher."

Sip.

"Um…Never Have I Ever…visited a Muggle Theatre."

I groaned and took a sip from my drink, scowling at his smug face.

The game continued on like that, with us asking the most random questions. Until…

"YES! I WIN!"

"Whatever. It's just a stupid game."

"I beat you! Haha!"

"It doesn't prove anything."

"It does! I _actually_ beat Hermione Granger in a Muggle game! This just proves how awesome I am!"

"Whatever. I'm tired. Goodnight, Malfoy." I yawned as I made my way to my bedroom.

"Wait…"

I turned around to see Malfoy standing and staring at me.

"Thanks."

I blinked in surprise and confusion.

"For what?"

"For doing this. I've never really had this much genuine fun with anyone."

I frowned.

"Never? What about your other friends?"

He sadly shook his head.

"We talk. We hang out. We fool around. But we don't actually have a good, fun time. This was the most I have enjoyed myself in a pretty long time."

I smiled at the sincerity in his words.

"I had fun too, Malfoy. I haven't had a nice laugh in a long time as well. So thanks also."

We both smiled at each other for a while before wishing each other goodnight and retiring to our rooms for the night.


	15. Impossible

**Chapter 15: Impossible**

I rolled over and yawned as I stretched. I blinked open my eyes and squinted as the sunlight filled the room. I slowly rose and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

After getting dressed and freshening up, I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual places.

"Hey Hermione!" The two greeted with huge smiles as I sat opposite them.

"Hello boys. Where's Ginny?" I casually asked.

"She's at the Healers. Something about a stomach pain." Ron mumbled with his mouth full of food, as usual.

"Oh. Hope she's okay." I murmured, pouring myself some pumpkin juice.

I was about to open the Daily Prophet when I caught a glimpse of blonde hair behind Harry. I saw Malfoy picking away at his meal with disinterest. He must have noticed me looking as he looked up at me and gave a small smile. I smiled back when Blaise suddenly appeared next to him, grumbling something in what appeared to be anger and disappointment. Malfoy simply scowled at him and rolled his eyes, muttering something back.

"Merlin!" I gasped as I felt something cold and sticky spill onto my lap. I groaned as I looked down at my wet, stained robes.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" I heard a deep voice stutter behind me.

I turned to find a Seventh Year whom I recognized as Chad Durklin from Slytherin. He had blue-green eyes and dirty blonde hair, unlike Malfoy's platinum-blonde locks. His eyes held a strange sparkle in them and he radiated this glow which made it hard to take my eyes off him.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you and I was goofing off with my friends and accidentally spilled all my juice on you. I'm so sorry. Here, let me fix it." He murmured, pulling out his wand.

With a quick flick, he mumbled a spell which dried the juice and removed the stain. As he waved his wand, I couldn't help but notice he was rather well-built. His chest and shoulders were broad and his arms were lean but muscular.

"T-Thanks." I stuttered, still stunned at his flawless look.

Sure, I had seen Chad around before, but never this up-close. This was the first time I had actually communicated with him.

"I'm sorry, again. Hermione…Granger, right?" he smiled, looking at me intently.

I could feel the blush rush to my cheeks as he scrutinized my face. I meekly nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

_Come on, girl. Get a grip of yourself. You're supposed to be strong and confident Hermione. Since when were you like this around boys?_

"I'm Chad." He flashed a perfect white smile, sticking out his hand.

I smiled back and placed my hand in his, shaking it firmly. His grasp was warm and gentle, but strong.

"Nice to meet you, Chad. And don't worry about it. I'm fine." I mumbled, glancing down at my dry robes.

"I hope so. It's not every day I get to spill juice on a pretty young lady like you. The last thing I would want was for that to backfire and you slap me." He chuckled.

I blushed deeply as he smiled innocently at me, though I could see a hint of cheekiness in his eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're flirting with me." I haughtily replied, mustering up the courage to play along with his cheeky game.

"Well then, I guess it's true. You are the brightest witch of your age." He laughed, winking at me before walking off.

"What…was…that?" I heard Harry mumble in confusion to Ron. I cleared my throat and turned back, almost forgetting that they were there the whole time.

"Oooh. Our Hermione has a new admirer. And from the looks of it, it's a two-way admiration going on." Ron smiled mischievously at me, causing me to blush deeper.

"Shut up, Ron. There is no admiration. Now just keep your mouth closed and eat your food." I quickly retorted, fumbling with my copy of the Daily Prophet.

"You do know that doesn't make any sense right?" Harry commented with amusement etched on his face.

I simple seethed at him and rolled my eyes.

_Stupid boys._

* * *

><p>Once breakfast was over, I headed to the library, as per my usual routine. Ron and Harry decided to get in some extra Quidditch practice for an upcoming tournament.<p>

I grabbed a book called 'The Tales of Jonathan Gales' and settles into a seat by the window. It was a fictional book about a wizard who spent in life in hiding after being framed for the murder of his family.

"Ah. Good choice."

I looked up to see Chad take a seat in front of me, empty-handed.

"Chad!" I greeted in a surprised tone.

_What was he doing here? Sitting with me?_

"One of my favorites. Read it four times." He smiled, motioning to the book in my hands.

"Oh. Good then. It's worth my time." I smirked, opening the book.

"Definitely. There's no question in that. The question is…am I as lucky as that book?" he grinned, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward a bit. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Another attempt at flirting? Guess the rumors are true." I murmured, keeping my eyes on the book.

"And what rumors may those be?" he questioned.

"That you're a player." I said nonchalantly.

Chad gave out a small laugh and its sound was so deep and smooth.

"You know they are called rumors because there is a possibility they are not true." He said in-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so are you saying there is a possibility that they _are_ true?" he retorted, smirking again.

_Boy, Malfoy sure has rubbed off on me._

"Look, they are not. The girls in Slytherin have a knack for going around and spreading rumors. _False_ rumors. You should take the time to know me first before jumping to judgments." He sincerely spoke, his eyes bearing into mine.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for saying that about you. You're right. I shouldn't have judged you." I sheepishly mumbled.

"It's alright. And I'm sorry for my failed attempts at flirting. Sometimes, I can just get a bit cheeky. Hence the stupid rumors. But please believe me when I say I have nothing but respect for you. So don't worry." He smiled.

_Wow._

_Those eyes…_

_That smile…_

"You should really get started on that book. It's rather long."

I snapped out of my trance and cleared my throat, blushing deeply at how I was admiring his looks.

"Well, I am a pretty fast reader. The longest I have taken to finish a book had been three days, with classes and all." I smugly replied.

"My, my! I'm impressed. Well, then in that case, may I recommend Pride and Prejudice? It's one of my favorites. It's a Muggle book."

I gasped with a huge smile on my face.

"That's one of my favorites too!" I squealed in a hushed tone.

"You read Muggle books?" you asked amused.

"Well, I am a Muggle-born." I stated.

"Oh yes! I forgot! Me and my stupid memory!" he laughed.

"So you read Muggle books? Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Of course! I admire Muggles, though don't tell any Slytherin I said that. I especially adore their books. Jane Austen and Alfred Hitchcock are my favorite authors."

"Mine too!" I smiled.

We spent the next few hours discussing Muggle books and movies.

Chad really was a wonderfully interesting person. The only other person whom I shared so much in common was Malfoy.

_Malfoy…_

A small part of my brain felt guilty, though I didn't know why.

Malfoy was my friend, yes, but he was arrogant, cocky, short-tempered, snobbish and irritating.

On the other hand, Chad…

He was sweet, funny, charming, respectful, humble, intelligent.

He was the exact opposite.

And with Chad, there was a certain attraction much stronger than the mere friendly one I had to Malfoy.

_Wow, who knew I would be in this state with two Slytherins._

It was hard to believe Chad was a Slytherin. If not for his robes, I would have considered him a complete Gryffindor.

"Well, here we are. The Heads Common Room." Chad announced as we stopped in front of the portrait.

He had offered to walk me back to the room and we chatted away about our hobbies and interests. He surprisingly shared much in common with me.

"Thanks for today, Chad. I really had fun." I smiled.

"Me too, Hermione. We should hang out more, agree?"

"Of course!"

"Well, then, goodnight!" he bowed dramatically, causing a laugh to escape my mouth, and smiled before heading off.

* * *

><p>"What are you so happy about?" Malfoy chuckled as he sat opposite me in the Common Room with a book in his hands.<p>

I was grinning away as I thought back to the wonderful day I spent with Chad.

"Nothing of importance." I murmured back.

"Oh come on. You look like you're high. Not the first time, I guess..." He smirked.

I scowled at him as he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"For your information, I have never gotten high in my life. And if you really want to know, _busy-body_, I just had a wonderful day." I replied with a straight face.

"I'm not dumb. Obviously, _someone's_ on your mind. I know that look. So, may I know _who_ was the cause behind this oh-so-wonderful day? Maybe it was Potty or the Weasel? Though I highly doubt there's anything wonderful about them." he snorted.

I seethed and glared at him.

"Chad Durklin."

The cheeky smile on Malfoy's face immediately disappeared.

"Chad? Slytherin Chad? That man-whore!" He shouted in…_anger_?

"Don't call him such a vile name!" I snapped.

_Whoa, since when was I defensive over Chad the Slytherin?_

"I'm only calling him what he is! He's slept around with almost every girl in Slytherin." He retorted.

"How can you be so sure? Those are just rumors. And, he's just a friend. I am not going to sleep with him. I am not a whore, Malfoy. And neither is he. He is a nice and respectable guy who's just been misunderstood." I hissed angrily.

" He's only playing you to get in your pants! And you seem to be falling right in his trap!" he shouted.

"How dare you! How dare you question my morals like that. I would never do something as low as that! There is nothing wrong in just being friends with him!"

"Being friends with that guy? There is no such thing. Every girl he's ever been with was just a conquest. And you're next on the list."

"You know, you sound like you're almost jealous of him!" I accused.

"Jealous? Of Chad? Are you mental? Why would I be jealous of that player bastard?" he yelled.

"Because maybe I have some interest in _him_ and not you!" I shrieked.

"So I _was_ right all along. You are a whore. Nothing but a Filthy Mudblood Whore!"

I froze.

My mouth was open but nothing came out.

I could feel the tears prick my eyes.

He simply stood there, a look of horror on his face.

Seconds passed.

Minutes.

It even felt like hours.

I just stood shocked and rooted to the ground, staring at him in disbelief and hurt.

So many looks washed over his face.

Horror.

Guilt.

Regret.

Despair.

Guilt.

Regret.

Guilt.

Regret.

Finally, he took a shaky step forward, his hand reaching out to me.

"Hermione…"

I shook my head as some tears spilled down my cheeks and bolted into my room, slamming the door behind me.

After everything we've been through.

After we opened up to each other.

After forming that special friendship.

After all of yesterday's events.

That was all I was in his eyes.

_A Filthy Mudblood Whore._

That night, I berated myself for ever thinking that Draco and I could ever be friends.

No.

That could simply never happen.

It was just impossible.


	16. Slytherin vs Slytherin

**Chapter 16: Slytherin vs Slytherin**

It had been nearly a month since Malfoy and I had that huge fight. Ever since then, he had been making many attempts to talk to me but I always stayed away from him. He knew that was a raw nerve and yet he struck it. There was no way I was going to forgive him that easily.

Chad and I were getting along really well. Much to the contrary of Malfoy's outburst and the rumors, Chad was a real gentleman who never flirted with me or made a sleazy remark or move. I even introduced him to Harry and Ron and even the two of them got along with him well.

It was the day before Christmas break and I was dining in the Great Hall with Ginny, Ron and Harry. They were discussing what they were going to do over the break, and I just pretended to listen. In all honest fact, I hated Christmas breaks. It meant I had to spend it at the Burrow. Of course, I loved the Weaseley family. But I hated living there. Fred and George always played pranks on me and Mrs Weaseley would always ask if I were seeing Ron, which made Ron and I uncomfortable as we only saw each other as best friends.

"Hermione!"

I smiled and turned to see Chad running up to me, excitement etched on his face.

"Hey Chad! What's up?"

He was panting slightly from running to me and after regaining his breath, he flashed his usual white smile.

"Um, can I talk to you…without an audience?" he gestured to my three friends who immediately looked away and pretended like they weren't listening, though I knew that was not the case.

"Sure." I murmured, getting up and walking a distance away from them.

"So…tomorrow is the start of Christmas break and I know how you told me you hate staying at the Burrow and all. So, I was wondering maybe…if you would like…you could come over and stay at my place?" he nervously asked, a pleading smile on his face.

"Oh…Well I…"

"My parents are on vacation somewhere and they won't be home. But that doesn't mean you'll be alone just with me. There are House Elves, and don't worry I don't mistreat them, and my older sister is there too. So it's not going to be awkward or anything that we're in a house alone. And my family won't mind. And it's ju…"

"Chad!" I exclaimed, breaking up his small rant.

"I would love to. A small breather from the Weaseley clan is just what I need." I huffed with a smile.

Chad grinned and nodded in contentment before wishing me goodbye and walking away.

I headed back to the table to inform Ron and Ginny of my new plans and prayed they would be alright with it.

And they were.

* * *

><p>After classes, I was making my way to Hagrid's Hut to pay him a visit when I heard voices coming from one of the empty corridors. I hid behind the wall and strained my ear to find out what the suspicious voices were.<p>

_"I'm warning you, Chad. Stay away from Hermione."_

_"Oh, so it's Hermione now. What happened to Granger? Or your favorite term for her. Mudblood?"_

_"Shut up! What I call her is none of your business."_

_"Oh contraire. It is. You see, Hermione is my friend. So I will not stand it if you call her names which will hurt her."_

_"Oh give up the act, Chad. You and I both know you better than that. I am serious. Stay away from her."_

_"Ooooh. Is that jealousy I hear?"_

_"It's more of anger and threat. I heard you two. You asked her to come over to your place for the break, didn't you?"_

_"What's wrong with a friend staying over?"_

_"Ha! Friend! I can see right through you, you two-faced lying whore!"_

"Enough!" I yelled.

I had entered the corridor and to my utter shock, Malfoy had his wand at Chad's throat while Chad's was on the floor at a distance. Chad was backed up against the wall and had his hands up in defense.

They both turned at the sound of my voice, shock and horror washing over their faces.

"Hermione…I…"

"Leave it, Malfoy. And didn't I tell you to stop calling me that. Now, let go of Chad!" I snapped, walking up to them and tugging Chad's arm away while Malfoy lowered his wand.

"Her-Granger. Look. I was just…"

"Threatening my friend? Haven't you been doing that your whole life? First was Harry and Ron, now Chad too? I guess it just runs in your _pure_ blood, huh?" I sarcastically asked, walking away with Chad.

Before Malfoy could reply, I dragged Chad away from the corridor as fast as could, seething in anger.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Chad asked once we had reached the Black Lake.

"Am I okay? How could you be so calm after he said all those things to you?" I huffed.

"I'm used to it. People have been calling that for years now. So you learn to just take it all in stride and live with it. Don't you do the same with what some people sometimes call you?"

"Yes, but I still flare up when people call me that name." I hissed, recalling what Malfoy yelled at me all that time back after I told him about Chad.

"True. But hey. The world's not perfect right?" he joked, grinning at me.

I chuckled and shook my head lightly.

We spent some time chatting away until it was getting rather dark.

_Well, there goes my visit to Hagrid's…_

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. And we'll both make our way to my house."

"Where do you live?" I questioned as we made our way back to the castle.

"Um…let's just leave it as a…surprise, shall we?" he winked and I scoffed, rolling my eyes playfully.

* * *

><p>That night, as I made my way up to the Heads Common Room Portrait, I saw Malfoy leaning against the wall outside it. His head was low and his arms were crossed. He seemed to be in deep thought.<p>

I took a deep breath and continued climbing the stairs until I reached the Head Level.

Malfoy immediately looked up and he took a shaky step forward.

"Hermione, I…"

"Don't," I muttered before he could complete his sentence.

"Just…don't."

I said the password and entered the room, completely ignoring Malfoy as he scrambled behind me.

"Ok, you know what…" he trailed off as he grabbed my arm and slammed me into the wall, glaring down at me.

"I'm done playing games."

"Let. Me. Go." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Not until you listen to me. Look, this is like the billionth time I'm apologizing for calling you that name. And you know how I am with apologizing."

"Yes. I know. _Pureblood_ Malfoy never says sorry to anyone, especially inferiors."

"Would you stop? I know you're not going to forgive me anytime soon. Fine. I can live with that. But I'm not fine with you going to Chad's place." He snapped.

"What makes you think I need your consent to this? I will bloody well do what I want and you can't control me." I exclaimed, pushing him away and marching off into my room, slamming my door.

Taking in a couple of deep breaths, I calmed down my wild heart and started packing my things, trying to think more about sweet Chad than about stupid Malfoy.


	17. The Renatusis Spell

**Chapter 17: The Renatusis Spell**

"Wow. This is a pretty big house." I whistled as I stepped out of the fireplace. Chad had gotten permission to floo us to his house.

"Ya. Mum and Dad got it just after Caylee was born. It is a nice home." He smiled as he guided me to the bedroom.

"So my room is down the hall. Caylee is at work so we'll only see her in the evening. Why don't you freshen up and come downstairs. I'll give you a tour of the house."

"Alright." I smiled before closing the bedroom door.

The room was even bigger than my room back in Hogwarts. It had deep purple walls and a giant maroon four-poster bed. There was a big fireplace and French windows on either side of the room. The bathroom was ivory-white and had a Jacuzzi in it as well.

I changed and washed my face before heading downstairs to the large living room which had three big couches surrounding a grand fireplace and two small fountains on either side of it.

"Ah. There you are." I heard Chad as he stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a towel.

"I see you've already seen the living room. This way, I'll show you to the dining hall." He gestured before walking to the left of the living room.

He showed me the dining hall, three offices, another spare room and a yard on the first floor itself.

"You have a library in your house!" I exclaimed as we walked into a giant room with shelves and shelves of books.

"Of course. I forced Father to build this room. You know how I love books!" he grinned.

"Well, it's nearly lunch-time. Let's eat first before we explore the library."

I nodded and we headed back to the dining hall where a few House Elves were preparing the table.

"You know, I am against this whole concept of House Elves…"

"I know. I know." He rolled his eyes and I scoffed.

"That was rude. This is very barbaric. This whole idea of having poor elves do all the work for you." I huffed, sitting down at the table.

"Yes. Well, we treat them properly, in case you were wondering and we give them more benefits than any other House Elves in London. So…"

"Alright. Alright." I mumbled.

"Try this. It's really good." Chad said as he passed me a cup of some red juice.

"What is it?" I murmured as I stared into it.

It was a crimson red, and small black bubbles were popping at the surface. It was almost hypnotizing to watch the bubbles appear and disappear.

"It's a special type of apple juice. Very rare. It's the most delicious thing ever." He smiled.

"It looks like poison!" I joked, rolling the cup around, watching it flow slowly from left to right.

"Ya. Because I plan to kill you. Muahaha!" he dramatically waved his hands in the air, chuckling darkly.

"Smells funny." I commented as I sniffed the drink.

It smelled like rotting flesh.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Hermione." He mumbled, taking the cup from my hand and taking a huge gulp of it.

"There. See. Nothing. Relax! It's nice." He coolly said, handing back the cup which was now half empty.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of it. It was absolutely divine. It tasted like apples and honey, mixed with the sweetest caramel and a hint of peppermint. So many flavors swirled around my mouth and I quickly gulped down the addictive drink.

"You were right. It is nice!" I exclaimed, pouring myself another cup-full.

After lunch, and six cups of the delicious apple juice, we made our way to the library where Chad showed me some his favorite books.

"This one is about a Muggle who accidentally discovers a secret…"

Chad continued telling me about some book of his as we lounged on a sofa. I was struggling to keep my eyes open as his voice suddenly became muzzled and there was aloud ringing in my ear. Slowly, the room started spinning and I clutched my throat as it started to close up. My stomach was burning and my head was throbbing.

"Hermione?"

I fell to the floor as I started sweating bullets and my blood was on fire.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

I struggled to shake my head as I tried to breathe but my throat just got tighter and tighter.

After a few seconds, everything became darker and darker and the last thing I saw was Chad's blurred face as my mind slipped into a black abyss.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I opened my eyes. The lower part of my body was numb and and my head was spinning. After a couple of seconds of getting used to the darkness around me, I moved my limbs only to realize that I was in a chair, with my arms behind my back and my legs firmly clamped together, under a binding spell. I struggled to break free, but the spell was too strong. All the more, my hands and feet were bound in magical ropes which could not be ripped or broken whatsoever without lifting the spell.<p>

I looked around and realized I was in a small dungeon which was completely empty, with four bare stone walls around me and a small lantern swinging from the ceiling, emitting the smallest amount of light.

The door swung open and a cloaked figure walked in, dawned from head to toe in black with a mask on his face.

"Aaah. You're awake."

_Wait…that voice…_

"Chad?" I whispered, my throat as hoarse as ever.

"Aw. You recognized my voice!" he chuckled, pulling off the mask to show his sinister-looking face.

"How sweet." He grinned maliciously.

"Chad. What…how…" I struggled to speak, my lungs exhausted.

"Confused as to what happened? Haven't you heard of the story of Snow White? Don't you know strange apple treats are very bad for you." He scolded, as if to a little child.

"But…you…"

"I drank the same drink. Yes, I know. You see, this potion is very special. It only works on, what's the proper name for people like you? Oh yes. _Mudbloods_." He spat as he walked towards me.

"B-But…why…"

"Sweet, naïve Hermione. You honestly need to improve your sense of judgment. You thought I was a true friend who would never do anything to hurt you, am I right? Well, obviously you are not the brightest witch of your age then. Which is why I guess I will have to explain everything to you now, since it will take you forever to understand." He sighed.

"Maybe I shall start by introducing myself." He grinned before rolling up his sleeve to show that horrid snake tattoo which immediately made me realize who he was.

"Chad Durklin. DeathEater. Pleasure to meet you." He laughed as he pushed down his sleeve.

"Y-You…D-Dea…"

I couldn't speak. Not only was I too drained, but I was simply too shocked.

"Yes, yes. I'm a DeathEater. Shh. Don't interrupt the storytelling session." He cooed as he patted my head.

I glared daggers at him. If I had enough strength, I would have spit in his face.

"Now, as to why you're here. I'm sure you know my master was not very…successful in his attempt to eradicate that bastard Harry Potter. The boy who just won't die. Anyway…he is gone. But what many don't realize is that we are still here. Us, his followers. And there is this special spell we all created, in case our Dark Lord failed. The Renatusis Spell. You see…how it works is that all of us will give up all our magical abilities and powers, ultimately our life, to a single embodiment of being. That being, will become the most powerful Wizard of all time, hundred times greater than either Harry Potter or the previous form of our Dark Lord. And he shall be reborn as the same Dark Lord, only this time more powerful and undefeatable. Amazing, isn't it!" he cheered.

I seethed as I listened to his explanation.

_A being will all the powers of every single DeathEater alive._

_That will surely be no match for Harry!_

_But…what does that have to do with me?_

As if on cue, Chad chuckled darkly.

"Wondering what your part is in all of this?" he grinned.

_How could such a warm smile turn so cold and evil._

"You see, the spell is such that it will only work with non-magical blood of a Wizard. In short, the blood of a Mudblood. Don't ask why, for I have no patience to explain. The faster the ritual is carried out, the better." He exclaimed.

"N-No." I stuttered out, shaking my head as much as I could.

"Oh, muddy, you don't really have a choice. There's a difference in this reincarnation of the Dark Lord. You see, the first time all those years ago, only one small drop of Harry Potter's blood was needed to bring him back. This time, we will need more than that. And the amount we need is…well…_all of it_. So, I don't think you can survive with no blood at all, right?" He smirked.

My breathing became heavy and my heart quickened about ten times.

"Oh, but don't think your death will be painless and quick. Ha! In your dreams. No, this ritual will take time. We will need to…_adjust_ your blood a bit. You will be fed a special potion which will alter some things in your blood for a period of time and after that period, once your blood is ready, then you will be sacrificed. And let me tell you know, Mudblood, the adjustments are not painless either." He spoke, a cold laugh erupting from his mouth.

"Come on in, my fellow friends! She is ready for the first intake of the potion." He called out as he stood behind me.

A group of masked DeathEaters entered the small room. It was cramped with about 20 of them surrounding me.

"This is what is left of my fellow companions after that War. But not to worry, this many is more than enough for the ritual." He smirked.

"He…w-was…right." I coughed out, blood flowing from my mouth as my lungs continued struggling to take in air.

"Your little Head Boy, as in? Oh, Muddy, like I said earlier, you really need to improve your sense of judgment." He chuckled, moving over to stand in front of me again.

I looked confused at him for a second before noticing another masked DeathEater enter the room, pushing his way to the front.

"Aaah. You're here. We were just talking about you." Chad chuckled to the DeathEater, clasping his shoulder lightly.

The DeathEater slowly reached up and pulled off his mask, a cold, unmistakable smirk on his face as a cold, heartless laugh came out of his mouth.

"D-Draco?"


	18. Crucio

**Chapter 18: Crucio**

"D-Draco?"

I was utterly shocked. My mouth was hung open and my eyes were bulging out of their sockets. My heart twisted sickeningly and I felt like throwing up.

"Surprised?" the blonde-haired Slytherin smirked.

"W-What…" I stuttered, too flabbergasted to even speak properly.

"Yes, Muddy. He is a DeathEater. And he has been playing you all along. Both of us have. And you, stupid Mudblood, fell for it."

"Draco…" I whispered, staring into his dead, cold eyes.

There was not even an ounce of emotion in those grey eyes…

_None at all._

"Don't call him that, Mudblood!" Chad snapped.

"But…but…"

I refused to believe Draco had betrayed me. For some reason, I just refused to think like that.

"Oh, Muddy, when will you ever learn. You honestly thought I, Draco Malfoy, would ever even like you?" Draco roared in a cold laughter.

"Aw, she's confused. We should at least explain it to her." Chad sarcastically cooed.

"You see, Draco and I had a bet. Whoever would get a Mudblood here first would win. Now, I have to admit he had a pretty good head start, with him being Head Boy and all, but my charm worked better. And, obviously, I won. So if you're thinking why Draco wanted you to stay away from me, it was only because he wanted to take you first!" Chad laughed.

I glared at Draco…

No…

_Malfoy_ as he laughed along with Chad.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled out with all the strength I had.

_So everything we shared…_

_All the laughs and tears…_

_Our friendship…_

_It was all an act._

_It was all fake._

"I was doing rather well, actually. But obviously, being the Whore that she is, she fell for you instead. But I tried. I have to admit, I tried hard to keep her away from you, so that I could win. But, since you are the winner, you earn the prize, of feeding her the first intake of the potion." He smirked at Chad, who returned the look.

"Bring forth the potion!" Malfoy called out to one of the DeathEaters as he stepped forward with a black vial in his hand. Before he could take it, Chad held up his hand.

"Wait." He spoke, staring maliciously at me.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

I glared at Chad who smiled sadistically at me, his eyes full of cruelty and evil.

He pulled out his wand slowly, looking at me intently with a sly smile.

_Oh no._

"CRUCIO!"

Before I could register what was happening, I felt my insides set on fire as I screamed out in pain. My stomach felt like it was being crushed and I felt like I was being stabbed in all directions. My blood started to boil and my skin felt like it was being scraped off with a knife. My head exploded a thousand times and my throat closed up tightly, cutting off my air supply. The pain was so excruciating that my tears were flowing non-stop.

Suddenly, it all stopped and I was left, panting heavily in the chair as I tried to regain my breath.

"Oh that was so much fun!"

I swallowed hard as I could still feel the pain coursing through my body, killing me slowly from the inside.

"Why don't you give it a go, Draco?"

I looked up to see Chad grin widely at Malfoy, who was staring at me with a blank look for a while before slowly taking out his wand, just like Chad had done earlier.

_No._

_Please no._

I begged Malfoy silently with my eyes, pleading at him to remember all we went through.

_The times we laughed._

_The times we teased each other jokingly._

_The times we comforted each other._

_When we opened up to each other._

_How could he forget all of that?_

_How could he say that was all just a pretence?_

_How could he just betray me like that and still look me in the eye, with no guilt whatsoever._

Malfoy slowly raised his wand at me, his hand quivering slightly.

"Come on, Draco. She's just a Mudblood. You said it yourself. A Filthy Mudblood Whore!"

"CRUCIO!"

I screamed again as fire burned my skin and daggers pierced me in every place possible. My head was spinning and my skin felt like it was melting. The pain was ten times worse, my screams ten times louder.

Finally, it all stopped again, just like the last time. I was so exhausted; I was ready to pass out.

"Good job, Draco!" Chad cheered.

Through the tears, I could see Malfoy stare down at me, a certain look on his face I couldn't recognize properly as stars kept blinking in front of my eyes.

"And for doing such a great job, I allow you the honor of serving her the first intake. You deserved it, mate!"

I looked up slowly as my head continued throbbing to see Malfoy take the vial from Chad and approach me slowly. I felt my head being yanked backwards so that I was now staring at the ceiling. Malfoy's face appeared before my eyes and I tried my best to give him my nastiest glare, but I was just too damn tired.

My face was held firmly in place and my jaw was pulled down forcefully so that my mouth was wide open. I struggled as much as I could, but it was simply useless.

Malfoy slowly uncorked the vial and tilted it above my mouth. I felt a drop of hot, sticky fluid flow down my throat as my head and jaw were violently released. The DeathEaters watched me for a few seconds for any effects before I suddenly cried out in pain. I could feel something crawling beneath my skin and my blood was on fire again. It was like acid was coursing through my veins.

For a few minutes, I was shaking and shivering violently as the potion continued to travel through my blood, making it feel like it was being boiled in the sun. Finally, the pain slowly died down and I looked around sleepily to see the DeathEaters continue to watch me, motionlessly.

As my vision started to blur, I heard a muffled voice and the DeathEaters slowly started exiting the room. The light went off and the door slammed shut as I blacked out.


	19. Living Hell

**Chapter 19: Living Hell**

I had no idea how long I was there.

There was no window or clock, so I lost track of how many days it had been. At precise intervals, Chad would come in with some of his DeathEater buddies and feed me the potion. At first, I always put up a fight. But that only resulted in them torturing me even more. Ultimately, I just gave up trying to put up a fight and let them do whatever they wanted. I had already lost all hope. I was fed a small piece of bread and a few drops of water. I was shocked I hadn't died of starvation already. I was counting how many times I drank that vial potion and had to suffer the excruciating pain.

Today was the 17th time.

"Hello, Mudblood! How are you doing today?" Chad exclaimed in an extremely sweet voice.

I replied him by sending him my worst glare.

"Ooh. As usual, not a very morning person, are you?" He mocked.

I was waiting for him to take out that stupid black vial and give me the potion, but he gazed at me for a while, with a certain dark glimmer in his eyes. His stare made me squirm in discomfort. He chuckled and waved off his friends, sending them out.

Slowly, he walked towards me and took out a wand.

_Oh no._

_Not again._

He raised it and waved it over me, casting a non-verbal spell. I waited for any type of pain to come on. Instead, I felt my face, which was filled with dirt since I had not changed or bathed in days; get cleaner as did the rest of my body. I felt like I had just taken a nice, steamy bath. But on the inside I was still feeling as miserable as ever.

_What is he doing?_

Noticing the confusion on my face, Chad grinned.

"It's a cleansing spell, Muddy." He spoke with a grin.

Again, he started walking towards me, achingly slowly, until he was right before me. His eyes bore into mine and I tried my best not to wince under his dead-on stare.

Suddenly, I felt myself being thrown backwards. My head hit the wall and I groaned in pain as my spine gave a sickening crack. Chad appeared right before me again, his face inches from mine as he leaned his hands on either side of my head, trapping me as he gazed at me with lust filled in his eyes.

_Oh no._

_Not this._

_Anything but this._

"You know, for a Mudblood, you are actually very pretty." He chuckled, nuzzling his face slightly into my neck.

I tried to move my arms to push him away, but he held my arms firmly in place, pressing his body in front of me.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. You're still a filthy Mudblood. But I cast that cleansing spell so that your germs would be eliminated." He breathed into my neck, before nibbling on my ear-lobe.

"Please." I whimpered, tears flowing down my face.

_When did I become so weak?_

_I didn't even have enough energy to fight back or even yell back._

_I was just too drained._

_Emotionally._

_Physically._

_Psychologically._

_Just…drained._

He ignored my pleas as he started kissing down my neck, making me cry harder as he bit down on my shoulder.

He was getting more violent by the second. He started tugging hard on my already worn-out shirt and hiking it up to rub against my bare stomach.

"Stop! Get away from me!" I yelled, mustering up enough energy to shove him away and slap him.

_Uh oh._

_Big mistake._

Chad held the cheek I had hit and glared at me with such a ferocious look, his face turning redder and redder.

"You stupid bitch!" He snarled, slamming me into the wall again as I felt a shooting pain go up my arm.

_Ok, my wrist was definitely broken._

He ground into me as he savagely attacked my neck, biting and sucking hard as I just screamed out helplessly in protest.

_I thought life before this was hell…_

_I was wrong._

This_ was Hell._

He started to tug at my knee-length skirt, hiking it up to my thighs as he forcefully pressed his mouth to mine.

_There goes my first kiss…_

He was about to unzip my skirt when we heard a voice.

"What's going on here?"

Chad turned and I craned my neck to see Malfoy standing at the door, looking slightly angry.

"Ah. Draco. You're just in time. Maybe you would like a shot at her as well. It would be fun. You could go first, if you want." Chad winked at him.

_How disgusting could this monster get?_

I watched Malfoy closely as he glared at Chad a bit before speaking in a low voice.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't touch her. After all, she is a_ Mudblood._" He spat the last word with so much venom.

"But I did cast a cleansing spell on her. She's as clean as ever. So no worries about germs." Chad laughed.

Malfoy looked like he was struggling not to explode.

"Still, you can't cleanse her blood. Not even the potion can. She is a Mudblood with the dirtiest substance running through her veins." Malfoy grimaced at me.

It still broke my heart every time he looked at me with the coldest, most emotionless look in his eyes.

"You know, you almost sound as if you're protecting her. Like you're worried for her." Chad spoke as he approached Malfoy, eyeing him closely.

Malfoy's eyes widened and he laughed sarcastically.

"Me? Worried for her? Chad, you make me laugh. Of course not!" he spat, but I could detect the falseness in his voice.

_And so did Chad._

"Really? Prove it then. Crucio her." Chad shrugged, his hands clasped behind his back as he stood next to Malfoy and nodded towards me.

I was still pressed against the wall, overwhelmed with fear as Malfoy looked at Chad for a moment before raising his wand at me.

"CRUCIO!"


	20. I love you

**Chapter 20: I love you**

I screamed out as pain shot through my body and the air was knocked out of me. I slumped to the floor and clutched my stomach as I felt the bile rise in my throat but it refused to come out. After a few moments of misery, the pain slowly died down and I fell to the floor, panting heavily, my eyes shut tight.

I heard a muffled voice which sounded like "_Well done, Draco. It was actually strong enough to knock her out_" before the sound of the door closing.

I continued to lie on the floor, too exhausted to even open my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes the tiniest bit to find black silk. I could hear violent sobs above me as the arms pulled me close to a chest, fingers buried deep in my hair and my head buried deep into the chest, hiding my face.

"I'm s-so sorry, H-Hermione."

I didn't move an inch as Malfoy rocked me back and forth, crying out in agony and pain.

_I was too shocked and confused._

"I never meant for you to get hurt! God, this is my entire fault!" He cried out, squeezing me to the point I almost couldn't breathe.

I felt his lips on the top of my head as he continued crying as hard as ever.

_I had never seen Malfoy break down this much…_

_This was worse than when I found him crying in his room all that time ago, when he received the letter about his mother's death._

I was so tempted to push away, but I pretended to remain unconscious, wanting to see what more he had to say.

"It hurt so much to see you in pain the day Chad brought you in. It shattered me completely to see you…screaming out like that. It was like I could almost feel the physical pain you were going through. But what hurt more was when you looked at me. There was so much anger and betrayal in your eyes, I couldn't stand it at all, Hermione. And the worst part? Was when I had to raise my wand on you. Knowing that I was causing you those tears and screams, I literally crumbled inside."

Tears filled my eyes at the sincerity and honesty in his voice.

"But I can't blame anyone else but myself. I was so stupid, Hermione. I led you into this. I should have stayed away from you. I shouldn't have become close to you. I shouldn't have opened up to you. I should have kept my distance. But I didn't. I let myself be drawn to you. I let you into my life. I let my guard down with you. I…I fell in love with you, Hermione."

My heart literally stopped as he murmured the last line into my hair.

_Did I hear right?_

_Did he actually say he fell in love with me?_

_No…_

_He must be lying…_

_But why would he lie?_

_He thinks I'm unconscious._

_He thinks I can't hear him._

"I love you, Hermione. God I love you so much!" he whispered, still in sobs as he hugged me tightly to himself, kissing the top of my head.

_He loves me._

_He loves me._

_He loves me._

That thought kept ringing in my mind.

_Draco Malfoy loves me._

It was then that I felt this strange feeling in my heart and realization struck me like lightening. Before I knew it, I had opened my mouth.

"I love you too, Draco."

* * *

><p><span>Draco's POV<span>

"I love you, Hermione. God I love you so much!" I whispered into her hair as I held her tight to me.

Memories of her screaming and writhing in pain flooded and I cried harder.

_Every cry and scream made a part of me die inside._

_What was worse was that I couldn't even save her._

I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and tell her again and again that I loved her, _when she was conscious_, but I couldn't or it would ruin the plan.

I continued crying out when I heard a soft, weak voice.

"I love you too, Draco."

My eyes widened and I looked down to see those warm chocolate eyes staring back at me.

"Hermione." I breathed as I pushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. Even when she was pale and weak, she looked so beautiful.

But another thought hit me.

"H-How long have you…been awake?" I mumbled uncomfortably.

"Long enough." She whispered.

"Hermione…I…" I trailed off, not knowing what exactly to say.

I looked down for a minute before looking back her.

"Hermione. You need to know that I meant every word I said." I murmured, looking deep into her eyes, trying to pour out all the love I had for her in my gaze.

"I know. So did I." she whispered, touching my cheek lightly.

I grabbed her hand gently and kissed her palm, holding it to my cheek as I savored the warmth in her touch.

_She loves me too._

_Merlin, she loves me too._

"But that doesn't mean I'm not confused." She mumbled as she slowly got up, so that she was sitting on my lap as I sat against the wall on the floor.

"I know." I chuckled lightly, but she still stared at me with a straight face, silently demanding an answer. I sighed and gripped her hand tightly.

"First of all, I am so sorry for all that I did or said. I swear I never meant any of those horrible things. I love you, Hermione. So much." I whispered, running a thumb over her soft cheek.

"I love you too, Draco." She whispered, taking my hand and holding it tightly in her lap.

My heart fluttered as she spoke those beautiful words.

"But that doesn't make things any less confusing." She murmured, gazing at me deeply.

"Hermione, it's true that Chad and I had a bet, but that was only because I needed to show I was still loyal to the DeathEaters. Whatever I have said or done so far, was only because I needed to show them I was still trustworthy."

"But why? I thought you didn't want…"

"To be a DeathEater anymore. I still don't. I never wanted to in the first place. But when I heard of the Renatusis Spell, I was also told that I was the only one who could perform it as I was chosen to be…_his_…heir. So then I came up with a plan that would eliminate all the DeathEaters and their leader once and for all." I smirked as a glimmer of hope twinkled in her eyes.

"Which is?" she prodded, her hands on my shoulders as she shook them slightly.

"Which is…once all the DeathEaters have given their powers and lives into the cauldron we will use for the spell, I will destroy the cauldron, ridding _him_ and the DeathEaters forever. But I can only do it once they have sacrificed themselves. Which means I have to pretend to be in support of the Spell until the perfect time to destroy the cauldron. That's why I need to keep up this act." I explained.

"That's a good plan. But what about yourself? And me?" she asked, her arms wrapping tighter around my shoulders.

"I don't have to give up my life, because I am the one who needs to perform the spell in the first place. And don't worry. They will sacrifice themselves before it's your turn. So by the time it comes to you, I would have destroyed the cauldron and we could be free." I smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, when is the Renatusis Spell going to be performed?" she asked.

"Two days from now. Until then, we'll have to act like we still hate each other, just like how things were all this while." I choked out, despising the thought of still acting nasty towards Hermione when I loved her so much.

"It's alright, Draco." She cooed as she ran a hand through my hair, instantly calming me down.

"I can take it. If it means ridding us of all this evil forever, then it's alright. Besides, I know you won't mean any of it. You…_won't_ mean any of it, right?" She hesitantly murmured the last line.

"Of course not!" I protested, my arms tightening around her waist. "Hermione I love you and I never want to intentionally hurt you or cause you grief. In fact, I'll try my best to make sure you won't go through any more pain for the next 2 days. I promise you, after all of this, we will be together, happy and safe." I whispered, placing my forehead to hers.

She smiled a bit but it disappeared as she mumbled worriedly.

"What about that potion I have been drinking all this while?"

My gaze dropped to the floor for a second as she continued looking at me expectantly. Finally, I looked up again.

"That potion is just a torture potion. It doesn't alter your blood. It simply causing you pain. They just said that to freak you out." I murmured my heart full of shame.

"Hey. It's not your fault." She whispered, cupping my cheek and lifting my face so that she could look me in the eyes.

"You're doing the right thing, Draco. And for that, I'm really proud of you. And I love you even more."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Before I could even think of anything, I felt her lips on mine. I didn't know if she leaned in first or me, but I didn't really care.

All that mattered was that she was here in my arms, with her warm, soft lips on mine. I kissed her softly, cradling her neck as I poured out all my love and sorry and passion.

Her lips moved gently against mine as she buried her hands in my hair, making me shiver in pleasure.

I had only kissed one other girl in my life, and that was Pansy. And it was only because she forced me to during the Yule Ball. And I absolutely hated it.

_But this…_

This was sweet and gentle and warm.

I could see fireworks as I deepened the kiss, and my head spun slightly from her vanilla scent i adored so much.

Finally, we pulled away and breathed heavily as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."


	21. A Turn of Events

**Chapter 21: A Turn of Events**

_Recap:_

_Her lips moved gently against mine as she buried her hands in my hair, making me shiver in pleasure._

_I had only kissed one other girl in my life, and that was Pansy. And it was only because she forced me to during the Yule Ball. And I absolutely hated it._

_But this…_

_This was sweet and gentle and warm._

_I could see fireworks as I deepened the kiss, feeling intoxicated by her soothing vanilla scent._

_Finally, we pulled away and breathed heavily as we stared into each other's eyes._

"_I love you, Hermione."_

"_I love you too, Draco."_

* * *

><p>I beamed as I placed my forehead to hers, drowning myself in those chocolate eyes.<p>

Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps and voices from outside the door and I immediately pulled away and jumped up.

Hermione still lay on the floor, looking at me in panic before the door swung open.

"Oh. You're still here, Draco." Chad murmured as he walked towards me, eyeing me carefully.

"Well, Chad…I…"

"You filthy Slytherin!"

I whipped around to find Hermione staring up at me, rage etched on her face as she seethed and shook slightly. She was still on the floor but she had curled herself up more, looking almost intimidated and vulnerable.

"How much more could you torture me?"

My eyes widened a bit as she continued glaring at me.

_What was wrong with her?_

_Did she think I tricked her?_

_Oh god, she thinks I lied to her._

Suddenly, I noticed a strange look of in her eyes as she gazed at me intently, as if trying to pass a message.

"Oh. I see. Nice, Draco. You finally decided you'd have a go at the Mudblood, huh?" Chad laughed.

I looked at him confused for a second before turning back to Hermione.

Her clothes were still crumpled, and she was covering herself with her arms, as if conservatively.

_Oh._

_I get it._

_No wonder she's the brightest witch of her age._

"Yes. Well. After all, you did cast that cleansing spell, so why not just make the best use of her, right?" I chuckled, though I felt sick every time I had to talk like this about my dear Hermione.

"Well, then that's not fair that you had a go and I didn't. So, run along now, I would like to be left alone with dear Muddy." He grinned as he gazed at Hermione with lust-filled eyes.

I felt like punching him square across the jaw right then and there, and then using the Cruciatus Curse on him as well for looking at Hermione like that, but I managed to restrain myself.

_Oh no, now what do I do?_

_I can't show any sign of protest…_

_But I can't let him hurt my Hermione like that as well…_

"Uh…but Chad. Didn't you agree to show me the plans for the Renatusis Spell now?" I quickly spoke before he could go near Hermione.

"I did?" he arched an eyebrow and stared at me with puzzlement.

"Ya. You said you would go through the Spell with me once more. After all, I will be performing it so I need to know everything top to bottom. It needs to be perfect." I quickly spoke, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Chad looked at me intently for a while before nodding once.

"You're right. The Spell needs to be perfect. _You_ need to be perfect. Come on then." He smiled as walked out of the room.

Once he was out, I heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Hermione who looked equally as relieved as well.

She gave a small smile and motioned me to go. I felt like taking her in my arms again but before I could do anything, I heard Chad call out to me.

With one final glance at Hermione, I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><span>Hermione's POV<span>

As Draco closed the door behind him, I slowly stood up, adjusted my clothes and made my way to the chair, sitting in it as I held my throbbing wrist.

The pain was rather numb now, and it was just a dull throb.

My back was aching, though, and sitting in the chair just made it worse. But I was too tired to stand so I just shifted around in the chair until the pain in my spine was less.

As I stared blankly at the floor, the day's events replayed in my mind.

_Wow._

_Draco loves me._

_And I love him._

_And he's going to stop the Renatusis Spell and save the Wizarding World._

I smiled slightly as the memory of his perfect warm lips against mine.

But then, another thought entered my mind and my smile disappeared.

_What if he was lying?_

_What if he was just tricking me?_

_What if it was some crazy plan he and Chad made up to play sick mind games with me again?_

All these thoughts ran through my mind and at this point, I didn't know what to think or believe anymore.

I wanted to believe that Draco meant everything he said, and really did love me.

But he _did_ torture me a lot these few weeks and he _was_ a very good liar.

I can't easily forgive and forget all he has said and done to me.

I sat there for a long time, just pondering over everything before sleep overcame me and I slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!"<p>

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Draco's face before mine.

I was still in the chair, but this time I was under a binding spell. It was just like how I woke up every other morning.

_But I didn't fall asleep under a binding spell._

Noticing my confused look, Draco spoke up.

"Chad and I came in the night to find you asleep. He realized you were not under the binding spell as usual so he cast it. I removed it once he left, because I knew how uncomfortable you would be, but I had to recast now so that he wouldn't be suspicious when he came in." he murmured, kneeling in front of me.

I eyed him carefully, looking for any sign of lying.

I was still not entirely sure whether Draco was what he claimed he was.

But there was none whatsoever. Instead, he lifted up a plate of fruit.

My mouth immediately watered as I stared at the delicious-looking fruit. All the while I only ate small amounts of bread.

_Oh how I longed for those fruits._

"I was able to sneak some in for you. Chad will only be here in ten minutes, so you have to eat fast." He mumbled as he picked up a slice of watermelon.

I was about to ask him how I would eat when I was under a binding spell when he placed the watermelon near my mouth.

"Come on. Open up." He spoke gently as he held up the slice.

I smiled slightly and opened my mouth. He gently pushed the slice in as I bit it. I couldn't stop eating away as he fed me all the fruits. At one point, I nearly bit off his finger.

Within mere minutes, the plate was empty.

"Wow. You have quite an appetite." He chuckled, making the plate disappear.

"You try eating what I've been eating all this while." I snapped, glaring at him.

A look of guilt washed over his face as he cupped my cheek tenderly.

"Hermione…I'm so-"

I shook my head slightly and giggled, cutting him off.

"Relax, Draco. I was joking." I smiled, leaning into his touch.

_Maybe Draco really was sincere by what he meant._

_After all, he came in earlier just to feed me proper food._

As Draco stood up, the door swung open.

"Ah. Draco. You're here early." Chad exclaimed as he walked in with that same black vial.

"Alright, Muddy. Open up." Chad ordered as he uncorked the vial.

I threw a quick glance at Draco who gazed at me with worry, pain, anger and sorrow in his face from his position behind Chad.

"I said open up!" Chad shouted, slapping me across the face.

I turned back to him, my eyes filled with ears from the sharp sting in my cheek as I slowly opened my mouth.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Draco with his eyes closed and his head low as he looked almost in pain.

I felt a drop of liquid slide down my throat. My eyes squeezed tightly as the liquid burned my stomach and made me fell unbearably hot. I shook in pain as the potion carried out its horrid tortures on me. All the while, Chad watched me with a smirk and Draco kept his head low and his eyes closed.

Finally, the pain died away and I was left panting as Chad chuckled and walked out of the room, followed by a sad, enraged Draco.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the door swung open again and I saw Chad standing there, his usual sadistic smirk on his face.<p>

"Hello there, Mudblood." He laughed as he shut the door and walked up to me.

"Yesterday, Draco had a chance with you. I almost got that lucky before we were rudely interrupted by him. But no worries, we can always pick up where we dropped off." He winked slyly at me.

"How cheap and low can you go?" I muttered, glaring at him.

"Hey, they don't call me the Slytherin Player for no reason!" he laughed.

With a flick of his wand, I was thrown into the wall, just like the day before with my hands and feet chained to it.

"You really are a pretty Mudblood! Pity you'll be dead in a few hours!" He laughed, walking up to me so that his face was mere inches from mine.

I spat in his face, glaring at him with all the strength I had.

He simply wiped the spit away as he seethed at me and struck me hard across the face.

"You dirty bitch!" he yelled.

He yanked my head back by my hair and crushed his mouth to mine. I whimpered as he bit my lip so hard I could taste blood.

He tore at my clothes so violently that my shirt was fully open down the middle, revealing my bra.

He licked down my collarbone, groping and squeezing everywhere.

I was crying hysterically by now as he grinded into me, pressing his body fully to mine. By now, his mouth was on my stomach as I screamed out in protest.

He hiked up my skirt and rubbed my thighs fiercely, licking my belly-button. I kept crying out but it was to no avail.

"HELP! PLEASE! STOP! NO! HELP! NO! PLEASE!"

Chad stood up, his arms still around my waist and chuckled before sliding his hands into my skirt, tugging at the elastic of my underwear.

"Please." I sobbed out, looking at him desperately and helplessly.

"Please? Oh, so you want me that badly? Aw, Muddy, I'm touched. Well, since you asked for it…" he grinned, tugging down my skirt.

I continued crying out until I heard a yell.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I then felt Chad being pulled off me. My eyes were still closed and I heard someone shout.

"STUPIFY!"

I still had my eyes squeezed shut as I bawled, getting rather breathless from all the crying. I was shaking in fear and hysteria.

I heard a soft mutter and my hands and feet were released. I slid down the wall as I continued sobbing.

I felt two arms go around me and I started panicking again, pushing myself out of the arms as I cried in protest.

"Shh. Hermione. It's me."

Two hands cupped my face gently and lifted it up. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring at those same warm grey orbs.

"Hermione. It's me. Draco."

I cried out again as I flung myself into his arms. I was just so afraid and traumatized, and the only source of comfort and relief I had was the sanctuary of his arms.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here now. I got you. You're okay. Shh. I got you." Draco cooed as he rocked me back and forth, one arm tight around my shoulders and the other stroking my hair tenderly.

Suddenly, I heard faint voices and footseps.

I started breathing heavily as the voices and footsteps sounded louder and louder, closer and closer. I gripped onto Draco as tight as I could, my heart racing at a thousand miles per second.

Draco held me close to him and before I could even blink, we were in a small cottage, with the view of mountains outside the windows. I didn't take the time to analyze where we were. Instead, I buried my face in Draco's shoulder and continued sobbing as I felt his arm wrap around the back of my knees.

He lifted me up as carefully as possible and carried me bridal-style somewhere as I kept my eyes closed and my arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly, pressing my face into his neck.

I felt him place me on something soft and plushy and I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on a four-poster bed with silk sheets.

I felt Draco slowly pull away and before he could take another step, I tugged on his arm.

"Please don't leave me, Draco." I sobbed out, clinging onto his arm for dear life.

He cupped my cheek gently with his other hand and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm right here, love. Don't worry." He whispered before slowly pulling away and shrugging off his cloak.

Sitting beside me, he wrapped the cloak tight around my shoulders and I pulled it to myself even tighter, now very aware of the state of my clothes.

Draco gently pushed my shoulders down and pulled the warm silk covers over me before lying down next to me and stroking my head gently.

"Sleep, Hermione." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

Slowly, my sobs died down and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep to Draco's constant gentle stroking.


	22. The Reason Is You

**Chapter 22- The Reason Is You**

As I watched Hermione fall asleep, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead before getting up and making my way to the Living Room.

I plopped down on one of the sofas and ran a hand through my hair.

After hexing Chad and saving Hermione, there was absolutely no way the DeathEaters would trust me now. They would come after me and Hermione, and there was no chance of Chad sparing us our lives.

_I knew what I was doing had serious consequences, but I couldn't stop myself._

_Just seeing Chad with Hermione that way…_

_I couldn't take it._

I had heard her screams from down the hallway and ran into the room to find him tugging her skirt down, with her screaming and crying.

Before I knew it, Chad was stupefied on the floor and the other DeathEaters were approaching the room.

The first safe place popped into my mind in that moment...

And I apparated here.

They wouldn't be able to find us as long as we stayed in the house.

_But we couldn't stay in the house forever._

_We couldn't hide forever._

I sighed heavily and was about to lie down on the couch when I heard sobs coming from the bedroom.

Without a second thought, I bolted to the room to find Hermione thrashing about the bed. Her eyes were shut tight and there were beads of perspiration rolling down her forehead. Her face was pale and she was mumbling something, at times even crying out.

I rushed over to her and tried to hold down her flailing arms.

"Hermione! Wake up!" I called out as she kept rolling her head side to side.

"Please. Please, stop! No! Stop! Please!"

She kept sobbing out and she was getting more and more worked up.

"Hermione! Open your eyes!" I shouted, cupping her face and shaking her slightly.

Suddenly, her eyes blinked open and she stopped moving. She was breathing heavily as I leant over her and held her face gently.

"It was just a bad dream." I murmured at her confused expression.

In a flash, she flung herself into my chest, her hands gripping my shirt tightly. She cried out and I could feel her tears soak through my shirt. Instantly, I wrapped my arms around her tight, holding her close to me.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm right here. You're safe now. Shh." I kept repeating as I rocked her gently.

Finally, she stopped crying and slowly looked up at me.

I wiped away her tear-stained cheeks and kissed her forehead tenderly, showing her that I was there for her.

"W-Where are we?" she whispered, looking around.

"In a small cottage in the Swiss Alps. It belonged to my parents but no one knows about it. It's charmed so no one can find it. Only a Malfoy can apparate here." I explained, still keeping my arms around her as she listened intently.

She merely nodded and fiddled with one of the buttons of my shirt, keeping her gaze on it. I could see she was still scared. I placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so that I could look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"No one can find us, Hermione. We're safe here." I murmured, before kissing her cheek.

We sat there in silence for a while, before I realized she was still in her ripped clothes. I slowly pulled out my wand, so as to not scare her, and muttered a spell which fixed her clothes.

"You shouldn't have saved me." She quietly spoke as I placed my wand back in my pocket.

"What?"

"I mean, I am grateful that you did, and I love you for it, but you still shouldn't have done it. Now you can't carry out the plan, and all the DeathEaters will know you betrayed them." She whispered and looked down almost shamefully.

"Hey…" I cooed, bending my head lower so I could look her in the eyes.

"I have no regrets, alright. And neither should you."

She smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around my shoulders and burying her face in my neck.

I held her head and kept an arm wrapped around her back as I hugged her close to me, never wanting to let go.

"So what do we do now?" She murmured into my neck.

"I don't know what _I'm _going to do." I replied, pulling back to look at her.

"But I know what _you're_ going to do. You're going to go to the Order. They can provide you with better protection." I firmly said.

"What? No! I'm not going to leave you, Draco!" she protested, folding her arms over her chest.

"Her-"

"No. We're in this together."

"Hermione, it's too-"

"Come with me then."

I stared at her shocked as she looked hopefully at me.

"What?"

"Come with me to the Order. They'll be able to help us."

I gaped at her like she had grown two heads.

"Hermione! I can't go to the Order! They'll just arrest me and-"

"No they won't! Didn't you already tell them you didn't want to be a DeathEater and that you were forced into this."

"Yes, but-"

"If you're worried they won't believe you, then don't be. They will. I'll stand up for you. Only they can help to defeat the DeathEaters."

I shook my head slightly.

_There was simply no winning with this girl._

"I don't know Hermione…"

"Draco, it's the only way. We can't hide forever like cowards and if we're going to face the DeathEaters, we can't do it alone. We will need help."

I sighed and ran a hand down my face before nodding slightly. She squealed and hugged me tightly before pulling back.

"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow morning then."

* * *

><p><span>Hermione's POV<span>

I placed my plate in the sink after washing it and dried my hands. I sighed as I walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Tomorrow we would be going to the Order and tell them everything.

_What if they don't believe Draco?_

_What if the DeathEaters come after us before that?_

_What if they somehow carried out the Spell without us?_

All sorts of thoughts ran through my mind as I walked into the living room. Draco was sitting on the couch, and there was some soft music coming from him.

I walked over to his side and was shocked to see him strumming a guitar softly, staring into the fireplace.

I slowly sat beside him, but he was too immersed in his guitar to notice. He was playing a soft beautiful melody which nearly lulled me to sleep.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar."

My voice startled him and he jerked a bit but relaxed when he saw it was just me.

"Well, I can play the piano too." He chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head slightly.

"Who would have thought _the_ Draco Malfoy would enjoy Muggle books and actually play Muggle instruments?" I chuckled.

He simply shrugged and continued strumming softly.

I listened to the sweet tune for a while before asking another question.

"How did your father allow you to engage in theses type of Muggle stuff?"

He turned to me with a sad look and sighed heavily before replying.

"He didn't. He never knew. I would always hide my Muggle books and instruments in my room. He never came into my room anyways, so it was safe. Once he caught me reading Sherlock Holmes. I covered up by saying I was just reading it to amuse myself with Muggle silliness. Although I enjoyed that book immensely actually." He laughed, causing me to smile too.

"My father really hated Muggles." He said after a few moments of silence.

"He literally poisoned my mind about them. He instilled in me the belief that Muggles were worthless and a nuisance, and I was stupid enough to follow it." He muttered.

"Hey." I whispered, placing my hand on top of his. "Don't say that."

"How can you be like this, Hermione?" He murmured, gazing at me intently.

"What do you mean?" I crinkled my brows.

"How can you be so…nice to me? How can you still love me and accept me when I have made your life miserable all these years?" He whispered, looking at me sorrowfully.

"Because you changed, Draco. For the better. You're no longer that mean, prejudiced jerk anymore. And that's what made me fall in love with you." I replied honestly, squeezing his hand.

"I can only thank _you_ for that." He smiled.

Noticing my look of confusion, he laughed slightly.

"You're the reason I changed Hermione."

I smiled at his words and looked down, feeling a blush creep up to my cheeks.

"You know, I actually wrote a song for you."

My head snapped up at him as he repositioned his guitar on his lap and started strumming.

As he played softly, I kept my eyes to his face, admiring his small, warm smile and twinkling eyes as he looked up at me now and then. Finally, he opened his mouth and I was shocked at how smooth and beautiful his voice was.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
><em>It's something I must live with every day<em>  
><em>And all the pain I put you through<em>  
><em>I wish that I could take it all away<em>  
><em>And be the one who catches all your tears<em>  
><em>That's why I need you to hear<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_And the reason is you_  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show_  
><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

My eyes were filled with tears as he sang the last word and finished the song softly on the guitar.

He looked up at me and gave me the most breathtaking smile as his warm grey eyes bore into mine, illuminated by the soft glow of the fire.

He looked like he was waiting for my reaction, so after a few seconds of just gazing at him, I let out a breath and crashed my lips to his.

I felt him bring up a hand to push my hair behind my ear and cup my cheek as he immediately responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands through his soft hair as I kissed him slowly and sweetly, pouring out all my love for him.

After a few moments, we broke apart of air and breathed heavily. My eyes were closed and when I opened them, I found those stormy orbs I loved so much. I still had my arms wrapped around his neck and his one arm around my waist as he gently caressed my cheek with his other hand.

"Just so you know, I mean every word of that, Hermione Granger." He whispered, running his fingers down my jaw line.

I smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek before resting my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to him, as his other hand held mine tightly. We stayed like that for the rest of the night, just content in each other's embrace, before falling asleep, still holding each other.


	23. Veritaserum

**Chapter 23: Veritaserum**

Hermione's POV

"I still have a bad feeling about this Hermione." Draco mumbled as we prepared to go to the Order.

"Relax Draco. I promise, they will believe you and they will help us." I cooed, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Alright." He sighed.

I grabbed onto his hand and apparated us to 12 Grimmauld Place.

After the defeat of Voldemort, the Order decided to shift back to using 12 Grimmauld Place as their Headquarters instead of the Burrow and still ran in case of any emergencies.

Once we reached the Headquarters, I heard a small gasp and saw Professor Lupin run out of the kitchen.

With Harry's permission, Professor Lupin moved into the house. He was always around so that if there was any problem, we could just come here and he'd always be here.

"Hermione! What brings you…" He trailed off as he noticed Draco holding my hand.

"Professor Lupin. We need your help. There's a problem." I spoke hurriedly.

"Oh. Well, come on then. We'll talk about it upstairs." He murmured, still eyeing Draco suspiciously.

I could feel Draco tense up under Professor Lupin's gaze and squeezed his hand re-assuringly.

Upstairs, we went into one of the bedrooms and sat on the bed.

"Now, what is the problem?" Professor Lupin asked, sitting on an armchair in front of the bed.

Draco and I began to tell the story, taking turns at different parts of it. By the end of it, Professor Lupin's face was a range of emotions.

From shocked…

To angry…

To upset…

To fearful…

To suspicious.

"Hermione…would you please wait outside. I would like a moment alone with Draco here." Professor Lupin finally mumbled, his eyes never leaving Draco's face.

I hesitated for a bit, wondering if it was alright to leave them two in the room alone together, but finally got up and waited outside the door.

As I closed the door behind me, I slid to the floor and pressed my ear to the door, curious to know what they were talking about.

* * *

><p><span>Draco's POV<span>

Professor Lupin just stared at me for a bit before standing up and walking over to a cabinet.

"Tell me, Mr Malfoy, why did you help Hermione escape?" He questioned, looking at me intently.

I was caught off guard about that question and hesitated a bit.

_It's best to tell him the truth._

"Because I love her."

Professor Lupin's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he continued looking at me intently, probably trying to find out if I was lying or not.

"You love…Hermione?" He murmured, an eyebrow arched in suspicion.

_I didn't blame him for doubting me._

Everyone who went to Hogwarts knew Hermione and I were enemies, and that I loathed her.

_No one knew all that changed…_

After a while, Professor Lupin got up and walked over to a small cabinet by the fireplace.

"Ever heard of Veritaserum, Mr Malfoy?" Professor Lupin asked casually as he started pulling out potions and looking at their labels.

"Y-Yes sir." I mumbled, not liking where this was going.

He walked over to me with a vial of clear liquid and stood expectantly in front of me.

"Open up then."

I gulped as I eyed the vial carefully, rather scared about what was going to happen next.

"If you have been honest all this while about your actions, then you should have nothing to fear." Professor Lupin mumbled.

Taking in a deep breath, I opened my mouth and let him pour three drops of the potion inside my mouth.

It tasted…bland at first, though slightly warm as it slid down my throat. I didn't feel any side-effects and it felt like I didn't even take it in the first place.

He then sat back in the armchair with a huge sigh.

"Alright. First off, did you agree to the Renatusis Spell when you were first told about it?"

"Yes." I immediately responded, horrified at the way it came out and looked like. It was like I didn't even think at all.

_Like my brain was not in control…_

"It's true…but-"

"Did you have that bet with Chad Durklin about kidnapping Hermione?" Professor Lupin's tone was cold and strict.

"Y-Yes."

"Did you help in the kidnapping of Hermione?"

"No."

"How long was Hermione under hostage and were you aware about her situation?"

"3 weeks."

"In those 3 weeks, were you, along with the other DeathEaters…planning out the Renatusis Spell?"

"Yes."

"Did you torture Hermione?"

By this point, tears were strolling down my cheeks and I was clutching the temples of my head, trying to restrain the answer from coming out, because it was just too painful.

But alas…

"Y-Yes."

There was a moment's pause and I looked up through my tears to see Professor Lupin looking at me closely, almost like he was studying me.

I knew the type of questions he was asking me made me look like the monster and villain of the situation.

_But I _was _that…some amount…_

"Tell me Draco…did you _want_ to become a DeathEater?"

This time, Professor Lupin's tone was softer and gentler.

"No."

"Were you _forced_ into it?"

"Yes."

"Did you agree to do the Renatusis Spell _with_ the intention of reviving Voldemort?"

"No."

"Did you _want_ to harm, or _plan_ to harm Hermione?"

"No."

"Were your intentions all this while, to destroy the cauldron and _stop_ the Renatusis Spell from being fulfilled?"

"Yes."

There was another long pause and I kept my gaze to the ground, though I was rather happy that he decided to give me a chance instead of just assuming I was the bad guy.

"Do you love Hermione sincerely?"

I didn't need the potion to work on me as I responded sincerely in the blink of an eye.

"Yes."

I watched Professor Lupin nod slightly at me before calling Hermione back in.

As she sat beside me and held my hand, I could see her eyes were slightly glassy with tears and she had a small smile on her face.

_No doubt she's been listening all the while…_

"Well, I no longer have any doubts of Mr Malfoy's intentions and where his heart lies." Professor Lupin spoke as he glanced at Hermione with a tiny smirk.

"We have to go to the Burrow and alert Harry and the rest. You two go on first. I'll rally the rest of the Order members and meet you two there." He said as he got up.

"Thank you, Professor." I mumbled, sticking out my hand to shake his.

"No, Draco…" He murmured, pulling my arm a bit so he could whisper into my ear.

"Thank _you_."


	24. At the Burrow

**Chapter 24: At the Burrow**

Hermione's POV

I saw Professor Lupin whisper something in Draco's ear, which made Draco smile, before apparating somewhere to gather the other Order members.

"So…what did I say about them believing you?" I teased, raising my eyebrows at Draco.

"Well…actually he didn't really believe me if he had to resort to using Veritaserum on me just to see if I was telling the truth." He muttered with a scowl.

_Something clicked in me._

_I had read the effects of Veritaserum didn't wear off for a few hours. _

_Hmmm…_

"Hey Draco…can I ask you something?" I murmured with a small grin.

Draco noticed the sinister look on my face and groaned.

"Don't do this to me Hermione."

I chuckled and shook my head.

_Oh this will be fun…_

"Hmmm. So Mr Malfoy... what is your favourite hobby?" I asked.

"Reading." He immediately spoke, before squeezing his eyes with a groan.

"Oh! And you call me the bookworm! Ha! Anyway...um...what is your biggest phobia? Beside the Dark stuff..."

"Hippogriffs."

I burst out in laughter as he simply glared at me with his signature scowl.

"You know we have to go to your stupid Burrow now." He snarled as my giggles died down.

"Yes yes. Just one more question. Um…let's see. Oh I know. Draco, who was your first ever crush?" I asked with a smirk.

I had heard rumors that way before Pansy came into the picture; Draco had a crush on Millicent Bullstrode in First Year.

_Of course…that would be outrageous…_

_But still…it would be funny to know._

"You."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

_Me?_

"Me? You had a crush on me? I thought you hated me?" I gasped.

"Don't get me wrong. I did. But…I don't know. In First Year…I found you really attractive. In Third Year, when you punched me, I strangely got turned on by that. In Fourth Year, when I saw you at the Yule Ball, oh god Hermione you looked breathtaking and…god shut up shut up shut up!" Draco started slapping himself halfway through his little rant.

I started laughing so hard I was clutching my sides and gasping for air.

The words flowed out of Draco's mouth like a waterfall and stunned me to no end.

_All these years…_

_He saw me like that?_

"Ya ya ya. Laugh away." He scowled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh Draco." I murmured, calming down from my fit of laughs and walking up to him.

"You were so cute just now. Going on about how much you loved me all these years." I cooed, patting his cheek.

"Cute? I am not cute! Babies are cute, Hermione. I am _not _cute. And I was not in love with you…I just had a _physical_ attraction to you."

My smile turned into a glare as his eyes closed when he realized his big mistake.

"I meant I just thought you were really beautiful. That's all. Nothing more. I swear." He gripped my shoulders.

"Were?" I quirked an eyebrow with a dead-on glare.

_I knew he didn't mean anything bad…but it was just fun toying with him._

"Are. You are. You have been, are and will always be. You're alwa…wait a minute…you're toying with me, aren't you?" He scolded.

I shrugged and grabbed his hand, immediately apparating us to the Burrow.

"Whoa. Woman, at least warn me first." He snapped as he blinked his eyes.

"Who's…Oh!" I heard Mrs Weaseley gasp and I saw her running out of the living room.

"Hermione! Good to see you dear!" She exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.

"Nice to see you too Mrs Weaseley." I mumbled with a smile, struggling to breath with her death grip.

"Oh. Draco…Malfoy?" She murmured, staring at him with a puzzled look.

Just then, Ron, Harry and Ginny came running into the hallway.

"Hermione! You're…what are you doing here?" Harry snarled at Draco.

Draco was about to retort something when I gripped his arm.

"Don't." I muttered to him under my breath.

When I turned back to the rest, they were all staring flabbergasted at my hand which rested on Draco's arm.

"I…I'll go call your father." Mrs Weaseley muttered to Ron and Ginny before heading upstairs.

"Hermione…you're…you're touching him!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at my hand.

"Yes Ron. That would seem so." I rolled my eyes.

"B-But…you…you're…TOUCHING MALFOY! In a non-violent way!" He shouted.

"Trust me, Weasel, we've gone further than just touching." Draco mumbled with a smirk.

As I hit his arm, Ginny had to hold back Ron and Harry who were about to leap onto Draco.

"He must have her under some spell!"

"What have you done to her!"

"Did you hurt her?"

"I swear Malfoy, if you laid a single finger…"

"STOP IT!"

Everyone went silent at my sudden outburst.

I seethed at Harry and Ron who looked rather surprised and sheepish at me.

"There is a problem. A _big_ one. Unless you want DeathEaters to take over the Wizarding World and put us all to doom _forever_, I suggest you sit your butts down and listen up, or I swear to Godric I will _make_ you. And it _won't_ be pleasant."

Their mouths hung open for some time at me as everybody stared at me bug-eyed.

_I rarely blew up, but when I did, I could send you running for the hills._

"NOW!"

Immediately, they scurried into the living room and sat on one of the couches with me and Draco behind them.

"So turned on right now." Draco whispered in my ear as he walked behind me.

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help a small smirk tug at my lips.

Draco and I explained everything to my three friends just like how we had explained to Professor Lupin. Before Harry and Ron could accuse Draco of anything, I informed them that he was still under the effects of Veritaserum and was telling the truth.

After the entire story, there was a heavy silence as the three let everything sink in. Mr and Mrs Weaseley at some point joined in and also listened to everything.

"So…you and Malfoy are together?"

"Like…_together_ together?"

"Seriously Ron? Harry?"

_After all that we told them…that was what they caught onto?_

"Just checking." Harry muttered as he raised his hands in defense and Ron glared at Draco, who simply rolled his eyes with a scowl.

There were a few loud pops and soon Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and a few other Order members streamed into the small living room.

"Right. Now, we need to discuss what the next action of the DeathEaters could be." Professor Lupin murmured as he sat on one of the couches.

"Do you think they would be looking for Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said in a worried tone.

"No. They might be seeking other ways to carry out the Renatusis Spell." Kingsley spoke up.

"But they can only do it with Mr Malfoy. They need him, so most likely they will be looking for him." Hagrid said.

"Do you think we should go after them and launch a surprise attack on them?" Harry murmured.

"How many DeathEaters did you say there were Mr Malfoy?" Professor Lupin asked Draco.

"20, excluding me. 20 DeathEaters need to give up their lives and powers while one needs to perform the spell. Now that I'm not there, no one can perform the spell." He answered.

Everyone seemed a bit relaxed for a second before…

POP!

POP!

POP!

Loud apparition sounds could be heard from outside the Burrow.

Everyone ran to the windows to see a sight which made all of us pale greatly.

One by one, black-cloaked figures with masks were apparating to the front of the Burrow and standing in a line, wands at the ready.

Draco and I turned to each other and gulped simultaneously before turning back to find 20 cloaked figures standing around the Burrow in a duel position.

_The DeathEaters were here._


	25. The Battle

**Chapter 25: The Battle**

There was a rumble and we looked to the sky to see dark clouds gather and form that dreaded Dark Mark as it went from a bright sunny day to a dark, ominous one within a few seconds.

"What do we do?" Ginny's timid voice could be heard as we watched the DeathEaters apprehensively.

"Draco! Muddy!"

Through the window, I could see Chad stepping out from the line of DeathEaters, pull of his mask and smirk as he called out our names.

"Come out come out! We know you're in there! We're waiting!"

He had a cold, sadistic look on his face which made my stomach dip.

"They're here for us." I whispered to Draco who just watched in shock.

"We're giving you 10 seconds to come out. If not, this…pathetic excuse of a house will be destroyed. Choose. Either Draco and Hermione come out, or everyone in this house will pay the consequences." Chad shouted.

"I'll go."

I gasped as Draco spoke in an icy tone and moved away from the window towards the door. I jumped up and pulled his arm.

"Draco, you can't go out there alone! I'm coming with you then." I demanded.

"No! Hermione, stay here. I have to face this by myself." He softly said, cupping my cheek.

"He wants both of us Draco." I insisted.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. This is my battle." He spat.

Before I could reply, he yanked off my hand from my arm and burst out of the door. Instinctively, I ran after him.

"Hermione, don't!"

I could hear Harry and the rest shouting after us but I couldn't stop myself.

_I had to stand by Draco._

_We were in this together._

As he stood firmly before the line of DeathEaters, I ran up behind him and held his hand tightly.

"Hermione…"

"No. We're in this together, remember?" I muttered to him, my eyes glaring daggers at him as I clutched his hand tighter, showing him I was not going anywhere.

"Draco! Muddy! How nice to see you again. I didn't have the chance to properly say goodbye the last time you left. Oh well, at least you're here now!" Chad chuckled.

Draco and I stood tall, our hands entwined tightly as we faced the 20 DeathEaters.

_We would _not _let them intimidate us._

"You did a very wrong thing, Draco. And I would Avada you for it, but…my loyalties to the Dark Lord are much more important than my grudges against you. So…I'm just here to take you back so that we can perform the Spell. Oh, bring Muddy along too. We need her as well."

_Was he mental?_

_Did he honestly think Draco would listen?_

"You're mad to think I would go with you, Durklin. Or let you hurt Hermione." Draco sparled as he tugged my hand, bringing me closer to him.

"Aw. Has little Malfoy fallen in love with the Mudblood? Well, can't say I didn't see this coming. You were so against me even touching her. Should have known then itself." Chad muttered, glaring at Draco as he raised his wand.

I waited for Draco to raise his wand as well but he just stood rooted there, breathing deeply as he stared coldly at Chad.

_Why isn't he moving?_

_Come on Draco, do something!_

I could hear footsteps behind me and I turned to see the Order members walking out of the Burrow to stand beside us.

_Took them long enough…_

The Order members all stood in a line with Draco and me before the DeathEaters, their wands at the ready as well.

_I reached into my robes to pull out my wand but nothing was there._

_Oh no._

_The DeathEaters must have taken it._

_Great, now I'm going to be dueling against DeathEaters with no wand._

"Oh! Fancy seeing all of you here. Harry! Ron! Long time no see!" Chad laughed.

I could see my two best friends seething at Chad.

_They trusted him as well, just like me._

"I knew Slytherins could never be trusted." Ron snarled.

"Yet here you have your precious best friend supporting one. A DeathEater Slytherin in fact." Chad laughed.

Draco tensed up and gripped my hand.

"Do not call me that, Durklin. I may have been one by force. But I was never one by will or by heart." Draco spat.

"Oh, you were one, are one and will always be one. That mark will never leave your arm." Chad muttered.

Draco continued glaring at Chad as the two sides stood completely still, watching the exchange between the two.

I honestly thought you were stronger Draco. But you had to hide behind these buffoons? I really don't know what the Dark Lord saw in you." Chad muttered, shaking his head.

"You are just like your useless father. He too was a coward. Though at least he had more courage than you. At least he could put aside his stupid feelings when it came to important matters. Even if it meant getting rid of his idiot wife."

I could see a glint of confusion on Draco's face even though he tried to keep it as straight as possible.

Chad saw it as well.

"Ah. You didn't know? It was not a random coincidence that your mother was attacked. Who do you think attacked her?" Chad laughed.

Draco's grip on my hand tightened so much that I was sure my blood circulation was cut off. He was shaking slightly in rage but still didn't move an inch.

"Your dear father killed her, Draco."

By now, the veins on Draco's neck were beginning to show and he was practically vibrating. I squeezed his hand to prevent him from doing anything impulsive. I had never seen so much hurt and rage in his eyes.

"Pity the bloke got sent to Azkaban. But anyway...why bother about him? Let's focus on right now. The Spell can still be done Draco. It's not too late. You can still be the right-hand to the most powerful being of all time. Wouldn't you like that?" Chad smirked.

_Why was Chad doing this?_

_Ultimately, he would die if the Spell was performed._

_What would he get from this?_

Chad looked at all the Order members and grinned sinisterly.

"I'm offering you a proposal. Either, Draco and Muddy comes along with us and all of you will live…for now. Or…we simply kill everyone. The choice is up to you. Doesn't really matter…all of you will die in the end some way or the other." Chad laughed.

None of us responded but simply glared at the DeathEaters. Finally, Chad spoke up.

"Let it be war then."

What happened next was all a blur. Hexes were being thrown everywhere. I could see Blaise Zabini throw a hex at me which Draco deflected.

"Hermione!" He yelled over his shoulder as he kept blocking me from curses.

"Get out of here! You don't have a wand! Go now!" He ordered as he stupefied Blaise.

"Draco, I can't leave all of you!" I yelled as streams of light kept flashing everywhere.

"Well you can't protect yourself without your wand!" He shouted back.

I was against the wall of the Burrow now and I could hear shouts and see hexes being thrown and deflected.

Tonks had jumped in front of Professor Lupin from a curse and she fell to the ground. With a yell, Professor Lupin shot a bright yellow light at the DeathEater, making him fall to his knees and scream out.

Fred and George had their backs against each other and were effectively dodging curses and throwing some as well.

A ring of fire had been set and a few DeathEaters caught inside it immediately extinguished it with a bright blue glow.

_It was utter chaos and pandemonium._

Over Draco's shoulder, I could see Pansy repeatedly throw curses at him which he deflected. I realized she was actually aiming for me but Draco kept stepping in front of the hex and deflecting it.

"You stupid Mudblood! He was supposed to be with me!" She screamed, her face red with rage.

"How could you fall in love with her, Draco?" She screeched, a spark flying out of her wand Draco deflected it.

Draco tried to throw hexes at her but she too was dodging them.

Finally, Draco threw a hex at her which hit her effectively.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!"

Pansy fell to the ground but I noticed something sticking out of her robes.

"Draco! My wand!" I tugged Draco's arm and pointed at Pansy's robes.

Draco was about to run forward when another DeathEater began dueling with him.

With a deep breath, I jumped forward towards Pansy and kept myself to the ground as I grabbed my wand from her robes.

Luckily, the DeathEaters were greatly outnumbered and everyone was too busy hexing each other to look at me.

Once I had my wand, I jumped up and looked around to find the closest DeathEater to me.

In the corner, I could see Rudolphus Lestrange throwing curses at Ginny. She was able to deflect the curses and threw a few at him as well but he kept walking towards her, making her stagger backwards and ultimately be cornered against the wall.

"STUPEFY!" I yelled, pointing my wand at Draco's uncle.

Immediately, he fell to the floor and Ginny scrambled away from him, throwing me a grateful smile before helping Ron duel against Crabbe and Goyle.

Multiple DeathEaters lay on the floor. Some were dead, some were unconscious and some were badly injured.

Memories of the Battle of Hogwarts flooded back. Dead bodies strewn carelessly all over with hexes flying around.

"HERMIONE! DUCK!"

I immediately ducked and saw a flash of light over my head. I stood to see Harry looking at a DeathEater who lay injured on the ground behind me.

I smiled appreciatively at him before I noticed another DeathEater sneak behind him with his wand up.

"HARRY DUCK!" I yelled as I threw a hex at the DeathEater, knocking him unconscious to the floor.

Harry smiled back at me before he started dueling another one.

I was about to help him when I felt someone push me to the ground. I saw a green flash and my vision blurred for a second.

Finally, when I could see clearly, I turned and saw Fleur lying beside me, completely motionless and her eyes open and unblinking.

Tears filled my eyes as I screamed out her name. I looked up to see the devil himself.

Chad smirked as he stood before me. I was still crouched next to Fleur's body, tears streaming down my face.

_She was pregnant._

_It was going to be a girl._

I jumped up and seethed at the monster before me.

_Oh he was going to pay…_

_For everything._

"SECTUMSEPRA!"

The git merely deflected the curse with a flick of his wand.

"INCENDIO!"

Again, he flicked my hex away.

Before I could even register what was happening, his wand flew up and I saw a flash of bright blue light.

"VENENATUS CRUORE!"

I fell to the ground with all the air knocked out of me as I started twitching.

I faintly heard Draco shout my name but it was blocked out with a loud ringing in my ears. I felt unbelievably cold and shivered violently. This spell was not painful after some time, but it was extremely uncomfortable.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and lift me up slightly, shaking me while my name was repeatedly being called out, but my vision was blurred beyond recognition and stars danced in front of my eyes.

Suddenly…everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BTW, the last hex was not an official HP spell. Let's see who can figure out what that curse is...**

**Anyway...the story is ending very soon. Maybe 2 chaps more. and an epilogue. **


	26. In the Name of Love

**A/N: So...this is kind of the last chapter. After this, there will be an epilogue. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: In the Name of Love<strong>

Draco's POV

Time seemed to come to a standstill as I watched Hermione fall to the floor and twitch in pain.

"HERMIONE!"

Several people shouted out to her but my voice was the loudest. In a heartbeat, I dropped to my knees and lifted her shoulders, cradling her to my chest.

"Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me?" I choked out.

Her skin was extremely cold and her breathing was ragged. She was sweating profusely and her usual plump lips started cracking from dryness.

"It's hopeless Draco."

I glared up at the monster as he laughed at Hermione's still form.

"She's dying. Not a fast, painless one. But slowly, achingly slowly, she's dying." Chad chuckled.

Tears glazed over my eyes as I seethed at the ass and held Hermione tighter to me.

_No._

_No, she couldn't die._

_She can't!_

_We were supposed to be together!_

_No!_

"You know, I can let you be with her. You two can be together. Spend your _dead _lives together!" Chad chuckled as he raised his wand.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

I shut my eyes as I waited for the hex to hit me but after a few seconds, nothing happened.

I blinked up only to find Chad lying on the floor before me, unmoving and eyes unblinking.

Confused, I turned behind to find Potter standing there, his wand slightly raised as he panted and stared at Chad's dead body.

_Wow._

_Potter saved my life._

_This is the second time Potter saved my life._

_Maybe he's not that bad after all._

Immediately, everyone rushed to Hermione as she was cold out by now.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's as soon as possible." Professor McGonagall softly spoke.

I could hear some sniffs and sobs coming from the Weaseley's and Potter just stared at Hermione's face with unshed tears, shaking slightly.

"Everybody move back. Let Draco apparate her there. We'll join you at the Hospital." Professor Lupin said.

I nodded at him as everyone stepped back and in a flash, apparated Hermione to the Hospital.

"Oh dear. What's happened to her?" One of the Healers approached me as I lifted Hermione and walked towards one of the wards.

"She was hit by some curse. I…I don't know what is it, but it's pretty bad." I stuttered as they let me lay her down on one of the beds.

"Can you remember the curse?" The Healer asked as a few others entered the ward and attended to Hermione.

"I…I don't…I can't remember." I cried.

My mind was a mess and all I could see and think of was Hermione's pale, limp body. Her face was so white and whatever color that was left in her kept draining.

"Alright. Mr Malfoy, if you would please wait outside, we will see to her." The Healer calmly spoke as she guided me out of the ward.

"Will she be alright?" I murmured as I looked over the Healer's shoulder to see Hermione, motionless and broken.

"We'll need to see. Please wait here." The Healer said before walking back into the ward and closing the door.

I plopped down on one of the couches and ran a hand through my hair, letting the tears fall freely.

_I couldn't lose Hermione._

_After all of this, I couldn't lose her._

_I loved her._

_I wanted to be with her._

_I wanted to marry her after we graduate._

_Please…please don't let me lose her._

I sat there for a while, my hands buried in my face as I remembered her sweet smile and most pure laugh.

_She didn't deserve to go through this._

_She didn't deserve to just die like this._

_She's already been through so much._

I heard some pop's followed by footsteps and I looked up to see Professor McGonagall, Potter and Professor Lupin approach me.

"Where is she? Where's Hermione?" Potter asked frantically.

"Inside there. They're attending to her." I mumbled, motioning to the ward.

"Draco. Are you alright?" Professor Lupin whispered as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Am I alright? The only girl I have ever loved is dying. I will only be alright when Hermione is alright." I snarled back, shrugging off his hand.

_I didn't mean to come off as rude, but I really was not in the mood for these types of sympathetic and pitiful exchanges._

I sat back in the couch and felt the seat dip beside me to see Potter running his hand over his face, looking as frustrated and anxious as ever.

"Thanks." I whispered, staring at the ground instead of looking at him.

He didn't respond but merely nodded curtly.

"You really love Hermione, don't you?" I heard him murmur to me after some time.

I nodded and sighed.

"More than life itself."

There was a lapse before I felt him place a hand on my shoulder and I immediately stiffened.

"If…when she gets out of this, take care of her, alright?"

I was shocked completely as I stared at Potter in utter confusion. Noticing my look, he chuckled uncomfortably.

"She seems to really love you as well. And if you two are going to be together, then I think she would want her boyfriend and best friend to at least be on civil terms."

He stuck out his hand for me to shake and after a moment, I placed my hand in his and shook it firmly, nodding once with a small smile.

_Ya, Potter was not that bad…_

_But there is no way he is hearing that from me._

I heard the door open and the Healer from earlier stepped out. I jumped up and looked at her expectantly.

_Oh god, please tell me she's okay._

"Well, we were able to find out what the curse was. Venenatus Cruore, right?"

_I nodded._

_Yes, that was it. That was the hex that asshole threw at my Hermione._

"It's a very rare curse, in fact no one has used it to date. It's a blood poisoning curse. It sends a deadly poison through her body, killing her slowly." The Healer spoke softly and apologetically.

I felt my world shatter and my heart clenched painfully.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't even blink.

There was a second of heavy, unbearable, painful silence before Potter spoke up.

"Is there any way to save her? A charm? A potion? A counter-curse?"

He sounded so desperate and broken, but I knew I was feeling hundred times the pain he was feeling at the moment.

"Well, there is one way…"

My head snapped up and the world seemed brighter for a moment as I looked at her hopefully.

"There is a potion. It will eradicate the poison from her blood system."

I gave a watery smile as I heard those words.

"Use that then." I exclaimed.

"There is one problem. The potion…doesn't only eradicate the poison. It eradicates her magical abilities as well. It is the only way to remove the poison since the poison only targets the magic in her blood. It is inevitable that though she will be saved, she will no longer have Wizarding powers. She will be a mere Muggle."

It took me a second to process her words before I responded.

"Do it."

The Healer looked intently at me for a while before nodding and heading back into the ward.

I sat back down again and heaved a sigh of relief.

_At least Hermione won't die now._

"Mr Malfoy…you do realize if she drinks it, she'll become a Muggle. That means she won't be able to stay in the Wizarding World." Professor McGonagall spoke as she stood in front of me.

Before I could reply, the Healer stepped out of the room again.

"We've fed her the potion and it will take a few minutes to work."

I nodded and the Healer walked back into the ward to just run some tests on Hermione again.

"Malfoy…once she becomes a Muggle…you'd…still be willing to be with her?" Potter asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Are you insane? Of course! Didn't we just establish that I love Hermione?" I snapped.

_How could he even think that I would ever leave Hermione?_

"Relax. It's just…unexpected. You're Draco Malfoy. You used to hate Muggles to the core." Potter mumbled.

"Ya, well I've changed. I would never leave Hermione." I firmly spoke, staring him right in the eye.

He nodded understandingly and looked away.

"You can see her now, Mr Malfoy." The Healer said as she stepped out of the room.

I darted inside and felt my heart flutter as my eyes landed on her.

She was sitting upright, her hair rather messy and frizzy but still beautiful as ever as they splayed around her shoulders. The color had returned to her face and she wore a small smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Oh Hermione!" I breathed as I sat beside her and pulled her into my chest, wrapping my arms tight around her in a big hug.

"I thought I lost you." I murmured into her hair, kissing her head softly.

I felt her gently place her arms around my waist as she nuzzled more into my chest.

"How you feeling?" I whispered as I pulled away and pushed back some of her wild hair.

"Better."

Her voice was so hoarse it nearly broke my heart but I was still ecstatic that she was alive.

I noticed her look down at her lap nervously as she wrung her hands together.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled as I cupped her chin and pulled her face up so that I could look into those gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"I…I'm a Muggle now." She whispered shamefully.

"So?" I prompted.

"So we can't be together anymore."

I let out a breath and wrapped my arms tight around her again.

"If you think I'm going to leave you because you're a Muggle now, you're dead wrong Hermione Granger." I chuckled.

_Silly girl with her silly worries._

"It's not just that." She huffed as she pulled away.

"Draco…I can't live in the Wizarding World now that I don't have my magic.. I'm going to have to move back into my old home in London, in the Muggle World and start life afresh there. I'll have to leave my life behind here. I'll have to leave you." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I brushed away her tear and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Do you love me, Hermione?"

"Of course. Draco, I…"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"What? Draco, I'm a Muggle now. I'm going to be living in the Muggle World. You're a pureblood Wizard. How can this work out?" She sighed in frustration.

"Simple. I'll be with you in the Muggle World. I'll give up my wizard life here and be with you." I replied, looking right into her brown orbs.

She looked flabbergasted and took a second to speak again.

"You…you'd do that…for me?" She whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

"Hermione, I'd die for you." I replied, cupping her cheek tenderly.

_It's true._

_I would._

"Oh Draco!" She exclaimed and flung her arms around my neck. I chuckled and held her close to me, breathing in her amazing vanilla scent.

"You do know it won't be easy. Adjusting to Muggle life and all." She murmured into my neck.

"Nothing I can't handle." I shrugged.

"No magic. No apparating. No House-Elves. Muggle transport. Muggle clothes..."

"I get the picture Hermione. And I don't mind. I can learn slwoly. You can teach me." I chuckled as I buried my nose in the crook of her neck.

"You'd really give up your life as a wizard? Let go of your magical responsibilities and ties? Stop being a Wizard?" She whispered, a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"If it means being with you for the rest of my life, then absolutely." I grinned, kissing her shoulder softly.

"Oh gosh I love you so much, Draco."

"And I love you more, Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EPILOGUE AFTER THIS!**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter! *sniffs sniffs***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Epilogue<strong>

10 YEARS LATER

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and yawned as I rolled over. The curtains were still closed, which gave the bedroom a dark but cozy feel. I looked to my left only to find the other half of the bed empty.

_Hmm…odd._

I got up reluctantly and brushed my teeth before throwing on a robe and making my way downstairs. As I walked down the stairs, I could hear a faint humming which sounded as smooth as honey. A smile automatically made its way to my face as I followed the humming sound to the kitchen.

I leaned casually against the kitchen door as I watched the most beautiful woman make a cup of coffee, singing softly to herself.

Her hair was the usual morning mess of chestnut curls and my fingers itched to run through them. She wore her morning robes still and the dark red was a contrast to her creamy pale skin. Her back was to me and she still had no idea I was standing there so I quietly crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, startling her slightly.

"Good morning, beautiful." I murmured, kissing her cheek and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Morning. Finally decided to get up?" She chuckled, stirring her mug of espresso coffee.

I glanced at the clock in confusion.

_Whoa._

_10 am?_

_I never slept in that late._

"Hermione! Why didn't you wake me up?" I exclaimed.

_Crap, I'm going to be late for work!_

"Draco, relax! It's Saturday today."

I heaved a sigh of relief and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I swear, if you keep stressing over work, you're going to give yourself a heart attack!" She giggled, placing her hand over mine which was resting on her swollen stomach.

"Hey. It's hard work running your own business. This is a new project and I can't mess it up. Anyway, how's our little boy?" I murmured in her ear, rubbing her belly slightly.

"He's doing just fine. He kicked this morning."

"What! You should have woken me up then!" I whined.

I loved to feel our son kick. It sent tingles down my spine that our baby boy was growing in there. Every time I felt that movement in her stomach, the future flashed before my eyes and I could see myself doing all the father-son things with my son.

"Sorry, honey. It's just…you looked so peaceful, I didn't feel like waking you up!"

Before I could respond, I heard the most amazing sound to my ears.

"DADDY!"

I turned to find my 3-year-old daughter run up to me in her pink and white pajamas as she jumped into my arms.

"Good morning, Princess!" I exclaimed, kissing her rosy cheek as I balanced her on my hip.

Jemma Rose Malfoy was the most adorable daughter anyone could ever ask for. She had curly blonde hair and her mother's breathtaking deep brown eyes. Her smile could melt hearts and her laugh was addictive to hear.

"Mommy!" Jemma grinned at Hermione over my shoulder as she wrapped her little arms around my shoulders.

"Morning Sweetheart. Would you like some chocolate chips pancakes?" Hermione cooed as she kissed Jemma's cheek and grabbed the pancake mix from the kitchen cupboard.

"YES YES YES!" Jemma cheered, making me smile at her cute, innocent charm.

"Wait, did you brush your teeth?" Hermione questioned.

Jemma immediately frowned and shook her head, looking down.

"Jemma, be a good girl and go brush your teeth." Hermione instructed softly.

"I don't wanna! I want pancakes now!" Jemma whined, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Princess, listen to Mommy now." I cooed.

She stuck out her lower lip even more and her brows furrowed as she attempted to glare at me. But to me, she still just looked like the cutest little angel.

"How about, if you brush your teeth, Mommy will put extra chocolate chips in your pancake. You like that, right?" I prodded.

Jemma's face lit up and her smile returned.

"Okie Dokie!"

"Good girl!" I murmured, rubbing her nose lightly with mine before setting her down and watching her run off to the bathroom.

"I swear, she's almost more stubborn than you." Hermione chuckled.

"Aw, you're just jealous because she's Daddy's little girl." I retorted.

"Enjoy it now baby, because once she gets older, she's not going to be coming to you about puberty and boy problems." Hermione laughed.

_Boy problems?_

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. There will be no _boy_ problems. There will be no _boys_ in the first place!" I firmly said.

_No way I'm going to let some guy anywhere near my little girl!_

"Draco, once she gets older and becomes a teenager, she's gonna start developing feelings for boys. You can't just shield her away. You can only support and guide her. Give her advice. And that Mommy's territory."

"Who says she needs to start liking boys. She can start when she's older and more mature, like around thirty."

"Well, _I_ didn't exactly fall in love with you when_ I_ was thirty. If everyone had that type of thinking, we wouldn't be here and neither would Jemma." Hermione smirked, knowing she won.

I was about to give her a really witty comeback when I heard my little angel's voice again.

"I finished!"

She jumped back into my arms and I cocked her on my hip again, holding her close to me.

_Oh gosh I love my baby girl so much._

_I don't ever want to put her down._

_Hermione's right._

_She's going to grow up someday._

_I didn't want her to grow up._

_I wanted her to be my little girl forever._

"Daddy Daddy tomowo we going to Digo Alley!" Jemma exclaimed, bouncing up and down slightly in my arms.

"First off, Baby Girl, it's Di-a-gon. Second, who said we're going there tomorrow?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Harry and Ginny invited us to join them for lunch. Ron and Lavender will be there too." Hermione said as she started making the pancakes.

I merely nodded and sighed.

On one hand, I was not that thrilled about seeing Potter and the Weaseleys. I mean, we were on good terms, but we were still not great friends. But on the other hand, I couldn't wait to return to Diagon Alley. It had been a year since we went there and though I loved Muggle life now, I still liked to revisit my old roots.

Besides, Jemma really loved the magic too.

_If you were to tell me when I was younger that my daughter would end up being a half-blood witch, I would punch you in the face. _

_But here I was…as happy as ever in a situation just like that._

"Mommy, how's Scawpiun?" Jemma cocked her head to the side as she stared at Hermione's baby bump.

"Scawpiun? Sweet heart, what are you…oh…Draco! Have you been telling Jemma we'll name our son Scorpius again?" Hermione placed her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"I…might have mentioned it. What's wrong with Scorpius?" I defended.

"It sounds like Scorpion, as Jemma just pointed out. For the last time, we are not naming him Scorpius. End of discussion."

"Fine. So Baby Girl, did you have any nice dreams last night?" I asked, leaning against the island in the kitchen.

"Mmhmm. I dwempt you, Mommy, me and Scawpiun were at de beach. We weh making big sand-castles!" She smiled, holding her two hands up at a distance to show how big the sand castles were.

I couldn't help but chuckle at Jemma's speech. She still couldn't pronounce her 'r' and 'th' sounds, but she was getting there. She was advanced in her learning, just like her Mommy.

"That's great Baby Girl!" I exclaimed, kissing her soft cheek.

"Daddy. I'm not a baby. I'm this big!" She replied, holding up 3 little fingers.

I smiled and grabbed her little hand, placing a big kiss on it and holding it firmly.

"Sweetheart you'll always be Daddy's Baby Girl." I whispered, looking into those mesmerizing, adorable big brown eyes.

Jemma giggled and threw her arms around my neck, pressing her cheek to mine.

"I love you, Daddy!"

I held her little head of curls as I hugged her back tightly.

"I love you too, Cupcake."

I glanced at Hermione who was watching us with a big smile as she rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Love you too." I mouthed to her, which made her mouth the same thing back.

I smiled as I realized just how perfect my life was.

_I had the most amazing, beautiful, loving, perfect wife I was crazy in love with._

_I had the world's sweetest, most adorable little daughter._

_I was going to have a little boy in about 4 months._

Never, for one second, did I regret my decision to live a Muggle life.

And the reason for that was standing in front of me, smiling at me softly with a twinkle in her eyes.

My Hermione Jean Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG.**

**I cannot believe my first ever Dramione story is finally complete! I mean...whoa!**

**This has been such an awesome ride and it wound't have been great without you guys, the most awesome readers and reviewers of all time!**

**Thanks so so so so soooo much to anyone who has read this story and stuck with me throughout the process. ALL you guys rock.**

**So...well, this is the end of The Reason. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**Oh and whatever mistakes so far in the story (spelling, grammar, etc.) I will go through and edit soon...for those of you who have pointed them out. ;)**

**Hmmm...maybe I'll start on another Dramione fanfic soon...I'm considering, if I have time.**

**It's just so much fun writing this couple.**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions for another Dramione story, like a plot you've wanted to read always but no one has done yet, just PM me. This is your chance! LOL.**

**Anyway...be on the lookout if I do start another one!**

**Until then my friends, peace out! :):):)**


	28. New Story!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. This is just a little note that...I have started another Dramione story!**

**It's called Summer Snow. **

**Only two chapters are up but still, please check it out. It is set during the War and a little more action/drama/adventure/romance in this one. If you liked The Reason, then I'm sure you'll like Summer Snow.**

** So, do check it out and review your thoughts and opinions about it. :)**

**xoxo,**

**WhiteRose242**


End file.
